


Scars Don't Heal (An Ariel Conroy/YMATA fanfiction)

by arielconroys



Category: You Me and the Apocalypse
Genre: Ariel Conroy - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 27,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25864951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arielconroys/pseuds/arielconroys
Summary: Scarlett Dixon gets broken out of jail by Ariel Conroy, only to discover who he is...This is based on the 2015 series You, Me & The Apocalypse.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

“Hello?” Scarlett mumbled as tears threatened to fall from her eyes as she sat upright, bound by her ankles and handcuffed to another woman who also wore prison uniform. “What the hell is going on?”

  
“I don’t know,” the woman responded, Scarlett gazed at the woman who also seemed to be terrified and tense. The woman was also bound like her.

  
A screen that parted her and the woman from the driver was lifted. A thin man greeted them with a smirk across his face as he leaned towards them both.

  
“Ah, you’re both awake,” the man announced with a thick English accent.

  
“Awake?” Scarlett breathed.

  
“Yes, you know. The opposite of being asleep,” the man patronised.

  
“What the hell do you want with us?” the woman asked.

  
“Well you,” the man said pointing to Scarlett. “You’re just collateral damage.”

  
“What is that supposed to mean?” Scarlett asked.

  
“It means, you’d better shut up or you die.” The man smiled.

  
“You’re the one that let me run into this stupid van!”

  
“Would you have preferred to have been shot?” the man asked. Scarlett fell silent. “Exactly. Be grateful.”

  
“But what do you want with us?” The woman breathed. “You broke into the jail, but what for?”

  
“You,” the man said staring at her. “You’re Rhonda McNeil.”

  
“Yes.”

  
“And who’s this?” he asked, pointing to Scarlett as she struggled against the cuffs.

  
“Why should I tell you?”

  
“Oh.” He nodded. “Don’t then,” he smiled with a shrug, turning back to face the windscreen, he reached for a bottle of hand sanitiser, squeezing it with urgency as his feet collided with the dashboard.

“What was your crime?” he continued, staring at her through the mirror.

  
“Nothing.” Scarlett looked to the floor, staring at the white canvas shoes she wore.

  
“Nothing?” he laughed. “You’re in a correctional facility. Surely there’s something.”

  
Scarlett sighed. “I don’t know you, why would I tell you?”

  
“I’m making conversation!” The man protested.

  
“You kidnapped us and now you want to talk?” Scarlett huffed, shaking her head.

  
“Here we go,” the man said - irritation lacing his voice. “Do you want me to kill you?”

  
“Oh, is that a promise?” Scarlett sighed, edging away slightly when he turned to face her, his hardened expression unwavering as he scanned her face.

  
“If she doesn’t want to tell you, she doesn’t have to,” Rhonda added.

  
“Oh she does...” the man trailed. “Otherwise we can deal with her.”

  
“I killed a man,” Scarlett finally blurted.

  
Rhonda turned to Scarlett, shaking her head in disbelief.

  
The man laughed. “I wasn’t expecting that!”

  
“Murder?” Rhonda gasped.

  
“I killed him in self-defence,” Scarlett explained.

  
“Self-defence?” The man driving finally chirped up.

  
“I don’t want to talk about it....” Scarlett replied, wiping her face with her dirty hand as she leaned against the side of the van.

  
“Self-defence?” the man tutted, staring her down. “Almost disappointing…”

  
“I didn’t ask to kill anyone!”

  
“I guess you might come in useful,” the man sighed, turning back around in his chair to grab his laptop. “But you Rhonda, you’re the one I want.”

  
“Me? Why?” Rhonda asked.

  
“Heard of The White Horse?” The man asked. “That’s me.” He smiled, seeming pretty pleased with himself.

  
“Hey man,” the driver spoke. “Do you really think it’s a good idea to be spilling that information?”

  
“What’s your name?” Scarlett asked the man who was staring at them.

  
“Me? That’s none of your business.”

  
“Well, we know you’re The White Horse,” Rhonda replied. “And you did spring us from jail—"

  
“All in good time,” the man responded. Clutching the laptop tightly, he placed it onto his lap, turning it to face Rhonda. “Show me how you did it.”

  
“Did what?” Rhonda asked.

  
“How you hacked them.”

  
“Excuse me?” Rhonda blinked.

  
“You’re a genius, Rhonda.” The man nodded in an appreciative manner, with wide eyes as if at any moment, he was about to snap.

  
“She is?” Scarlett asked.

  
“Yep,” the man smiled popping the p.

  
“What did I do?” Rhonda asked.

  
“Jesus, Rhonda. It’s not hard,” the man sighed. “Just show me how you hacked them!”

  
“Hacked?”

  
“Yes!”

  
“First of all, I wanna know you’re gonna take me to my family. Second of all I wanna know you’re gonna keep me and her safe,” Rhonda explained pointing to her and Scarlett.

  
The man looked up, eyes darting between Scarlett and Rhonda as he made his decision.

  
“Fine,” he said. “But do this, and then we can talk about your family, alright?”

  
“How old are you?” Rhonda asked Scarlett.

  
“23.”

  
“23!” The man blurted. “The age of youth!”

  
“You don’t look very old....” Scarlett chimed.

  
“Actually, it’s my birthday today!” The man said with a grin.

  
Scarlett was about to speak again when the driver began to yell, something hit the windscreen, causing the van to swerve and eventually collide with the ground, rolling multiple times.

***

“Jesus!” Scarlett screamed as fumes intoxicated her lungs, the van had toppled and she and Rhonda had fallen onto each-other with a great impact as the van collided with the ground.

  
“God!” she heard the man yell as he stumbled towards the large doors, opening them he clambered out. Rhonda and Scarlett followed suit.

  
Climbing out onto the sandy ground, Scarlett was relieved to discover the handcuffs had snapped on impact, she was free from Rhonda.

  
“A little help here,” Scarlett asked as she tried to untie her legs.

  
“Oh yeah,” the man said leaning down he retrieved a pocket knife from his jacket pocket, using a glove to hold the knife, he cut the rope. “There.”

  
“Thanks.” Scarlett stood to her feet, watching as the man did the same for Rhonda.

  
Turning to the wrecked vehicle Scarlett laughed slightly. “Good job it was an ambulance.”

  
“Yeah...” the man said, looking to his friend that had been driving, as he eventually climbed out of the driver’s seat. “I don’t know what happened.”

  
“It was a freak accident, man,” his friend explained.

  
“Yeah whatever. You could’ve killed us all,” the man scoffed, turning on his heels he walked towards the gas station in the distance.

  
“Well, where are you going?” Rhonda asked.

  
“To get provisions.”

  
“Right.” Rhonda nodded. “Of course, obviously.”

  
Scarlett followed behind Rhonda and the man as they entered the abandoned convenience store.

  
“Grab whatever you can, we have to be quick,” he ordered as he paced towards the counter.

  
Scarlett caught a glimpse of herself in a mirror, she gasped upon seeing her face which had been chalked by sand, fumes and various other particles from the accident. Her hair was covered in dirt, but still managed to stay in its ponytail. She sighed at the yellow jumpsuit she was wearing. Walking over to the counter where the man was fumbling around, she stood in front of him for a few moments.

  
“My name is Scarlett.”

  
The man smiled, not a kind smile - but the sinister kind.

  
“She speaks!” he announced, crouching down by the counter and grabbing a handgun, passing it to her.

  
“Ariel. My real name, it’s Ariel - yes like the little fucking mermaid,” he explained with a nod.

  
“Ariel, huh?”

  
“Yes.”

  
“If it makes you feel any better, my nickname is Scar.”

  
“And is that because you killed a man or because of The Lion King? With hair like that, you look like a lion!”

  
“Gee, thanks.” Scarlett huffed.

  
“Hey, man,” Ariel’s friend spoke. “We need to get going.”

  
“I know!” Ariel said. “Give me a second.”

  
“This car out here, I can’t get it to start!”

  
“God alive,” Ariel replied with a sigh - marching out of the store he removed his jacket, throwing it onto the hood of the white car they were trying to steal. “It’s not bloody hard, just do what it says, Max!”

  
“I am!” Max argued.

  
“Let me try?” Scarlett suggested.

  
Ariel turned to her with a laugh. “You’re joking.”

  
“Why would I be?”

  
“Do you think I’m stupid?” Ariel asked, edging closer towards her.

  
“No. But let me try.”

  
“Fine,” Ariel huffed as Max climbed out of the car.

  
Sliding into the driver’s seat, Scarlett leaned forwards, after a few attempts she heard Ariel sighing. Looking up at him with a glare, she tried once more – the sound of the engine filled the air. Smiling at her success, she brushed a strand of loose hair behind her ear.

  
“How did you know how to do that?” Rhonda asked, impressed.

  
“I just did.” Scarlett breathed. “Rhonda, get in.” Taking the gun Ariel had given her from her makeshift belt, she pointed it towards him and Max.

  
“Woah,” Ariel said holding his hands up in defence as he tilted his head. “What do you think you’re doing?”

  
“Getting away from you,” she breathed. “Stay there or I’ll shoot!” Hands shaking, Scarlett couldn’t bring herself to pull the trigger, instead of firing she followed Ariel’s movements as he walked to the driver’s door, leaning against the open door he sighed. Staring down at Scarlett, he crouched beside her - his dark eyes staring into her frightened ones.

  
“Do you really think I would have given you the loaded gun?” he asked with a smirk, presenting another pistol, waving it in front of her.

  
Gasping, Scarlett flinched away only to be struck across the head as everything faded to black.


	2. Chapter 2

Pain throbbing down the side of her head, Scarlett opened her eyes. She was in a moving vehicle. Groaning she sat up, stretching her legs she winced as she gently touched her head.  
  


”Ow,” she breathed gritting her teeth.

  
“Ah, nice of you to join us,” Ariel said. “Finally.” Staring at Scarlett through the mirror, he watched as she regained full consciousness.

  
Turning, she saw Ariel sitting in the passenger seat of the car, Max was driving.

  
“Thanks for the bang on my head,” she muttered sitting upright.

  
“You’re welcome.” 

  
“Fuck you.” She groaned, leaning against the car door, folding her legs.

  
“Just be thankful I didn’t bang you anywhere else.” Scarlett scoffed as a smirk appeared across his face.

  
“You dickhead.”

  
Ariel turned to face her. “Well what did I tell you? Not to cross me. And what did you do, Scar?”

  
“Don’t call me that, little mermaid,” she sighed. Folding her arms she turned to face the window. “Wait, where’s Rhonda?” she asked, noticing a vacant seat beside her.

  
She watched as Max glared over at Ariel as he wiped his hands.

  
“We got rid of her,” Ariel explained.

  
“What the hell does that mean?”

  
“What it says on the tin, really.”

  
“You mean you killed her?”

  
“God no!” Ariel scoffed. “I’m not a psycho!”

  
“You could have fooled me,” Scarlett mumbled looking down at her dirty hands. “Seriously, where is she?”

  
“We got rid of her a couple of miles back.”

  
“Why?”

  
“Like I said, she was getting in the way.”

  
“How?”

  
“Bloody hell,” Ariel seethed, turning to face her. “How many questions?” he asked, shaking his head. “If you must know the details, she admitted she wasn’t the hacker. So we got rid of her, we no longer needed her.”

  
“And where does that leave me?”

  
Ariel turned to her. “Like I said, I might need you one day.”

  
“Why?”

  
Ariel shrugged.

  
“But what about her family?”

  
“Not my problem,” Ariel mumbled.

  
“You really are an asshole. It’s the end of the world!”

  
“You really don’t believe that apocalypse stuff do you?” He laughed, almost disappointed as he turned to face her. 

  
“Well, yes I do.”

  
“Why? It’s just the government controlling everyone.”

  
“Of course it is.” Scarlett rolled her eyes. “Do you believe it, Max?” she asked, gazing at him. Max turned to Ariel, laughing loudly.

  
“Do I hell!” Max cackled.

  
“Look - Can’t you just let me go?” she asked. “We have 31 days left!”

  
“Not really,” Ariel answered.

  
“Why?”

  
“You might come in handy, like I’ve said.”

  
“But I’m no one special,” Scarlett breathed becoming extremely agitated that she had been locked inside a moving vehicle. Sitting back she tried to kick the windows of the car, hoping to shatter them with her feet. “Just let me go, dammit!”

  
“Try that again,” Ariel warned, pointing a gun towards her. 

  
Turning her body, she returned to the position of sitting upright. Breathing heavily, she watched as he slowly slid the gun away from her. 

  
“There’s a good girl,” he mocked.

  
“So where are we going?” Scarlett asked looking back at the endless winding roads.

  
“We have to pick up a friend,” Ariel answered.

  
“Right....”

  
The rest of the drive was silent, nothing but the occasional sigh from Max as he obviously couldn’t be bothered to drive any longer, but nonetheless did as he was told.

Scarlett watched as Ariel climbed out of the car as they pulled up outside a house - she noticed a young boy who he was talking to - he didn’t look that old, probably 16 or 17, but he looked very happy to see Ariel. About two minutes later, the young boy was joining Scarlett in the back of the car. Sticking to the middle seat, Scarlett lifted her legs to her chest as the boy climbed in, shortly followed by Ariel who sat on the other side of Scarlett.

  
“Spike this is Scarlett,” Ariel explained.

  
“Nice to meet you,” Scarlett said.

  
“You too,” Spike added, the young boy smiled faintly.

  
“Can we go now?” Max asked.

  
“Yes - drive,” Ariel responded, hitting the headrest with his hand. Taking his laptop from the passenger seat he turned it on. Scarlett couldn’t help but gaze at what he was doing.  
“So Spike, do you have a webcam?” Ariel asked.

  
Spike nodded.

“Do you cover it?" Ariel questioned.

“No, why?” the young boy laughed.

  
“You should. The government, they track us all with a little programme called face chaser, and I need it. And that’s why I need you.”

  
“Wait,” Scarlett said. “Your friend is a hacker? So why did you need Rhonda if you have a friend who can do what you want, anyway?”

  
“Wait, you know my mom?” Spike asked.

  
Scarlett inhaled sharply, turning to face the young boy.

  
“Rhonda is your mom?” she asked.

  
Spike nodded. “The names Spike McNeil.”

  
“I’m Scarlett Dixon.”

  
Spike smiled weakly. “Do you know my mom?”

  
“Oh, did the prison uniform give it away?” she laughed lightly.

  
“Hey, Ariel. Where is my mom?” he asked, leaning forwards to get a better view of Ariel.

  
“We will discuss it later.”

  
“But you said—"

“Later!” Ariel responded. “I need you to help me first, Spike,” he explained.

  
“Who are you tracking?” Spike asked.

  
“That’s none of your business. I just require your help and then you’re free to go.”

“Fine. Give me the laptop."

  
“You’re not touching my laptop,” he responded. “You can do it when we get back to base.”

  
“Back to base?” Scarlett asked. “What? Are we in some shitty spy movie now where you play the fuckwit villain?” she laughed lightly, shaking her head.

  
“Just be grateful we’re nearly there otherwise I’d drag you out of this car and kill you with my bare hands,” Ariel said, leaning closer to her.

  
“I don’t doubt it.”

  
“Calm down, man,” Max announced as he stared at Ariel through the mirror.

  
“Look, can I call my mom?” Spike asked.

  
“No you cannot,” Ariel replied.

  
“But—“

  
“Look, I’m getting really bored of this whining, Spike. Pack it in, otherwise you won’t live to see tomorrow, alright?” he smiled threateningly.

  
“Don’t be an asshole, he’s a kid!” Scarlett chimed in. 

  
Ariel tutted, shaking his head and returning to angrily staring at his computer screen.  
“Guys, listen to this,” Max stated as he turned the radio up:

_“Following the president’s saddening announcement of the end of the world, he has recently stated that punishment will still exist for those that break the law. Justice will still remain for the final days on Earth._

_There is an undergoing investigation taking place today as many prisoners escaped the New Mexico facility two days ago, the escapees include the cyber hacker Rhonda McNeil and murderer Scarlett Dixon. If you have any information on these individuals, please report to the police._

_Also relating to these missing persons, a vehicle was located yesterday at an abandoned gas station and it is believed that this was their choice of vehicle for escape. It is believed they are near the surrounding areas of New Mexico. If you see these two women, do not approach them - they are dangerous.”_

“Oh god,” Scarlett mumbled.

  
“I need to see my mom,” Spike whispered. “The world is ending.”

  
“Oh come on you two, don’t be so glum, we’re here!” Ariel beamed, climbing out of the car and retrieving his gun. “The two of you, get out.”

  
“It’ll be alright,” Scarlett mouthed to Spike as she climbed out of the car, Ariel hovered the gun behind Scarlett’s back.

“Move and you die," Ariel threatened.

  
“You next Spike,” Ariel ordered as Max walked towards the large door of an abandoned, derelict building. 

  
“Is this your base?” Scarlett asked. “Pretty shit.”

  
“Hey, I just make do,” Ariel replied, waving the gun above his head. “Now move.” He clicked the gun into firing position.

  
Scarlett walked slowly as Ariel nudged the gun into her back, indicating that she walked faster. 

  
Walking into the building, it was a very basic set up. There was a desk and monitors spread out all over the wall, several laptops were scattered on the desk and two chairs were placed at the desks.

  
“This.... This is where you hack everyone?” Scarlett asked.

  
“Yep,” Max said. “We’ve had to move so many times, but this is in the middle of nowhere so it’s likely we will never be found.”

  
“Oh that makes me feel so much better,” she replied sarcastically.

  
“Spike, take this,” Ariel insisted, handing him a laptop. “Go with Max to the computer and he’ll load the computer for you to hack face chaser further. I need more access than I’m currently granted.”

  
“After this, can I talk to my mom?”

  
Ariel huffed. “Yes, Spike.”

  
“As for you,” Ariel said glaring at Scarlett. “Take a seat,” he said motioning to an office chair, wheeling it towards her. “Sit.”

  
“I’m not a dog.” Sitting down on the chair she glared at him as he walked behind her, grabbing her arms he held them tightly, handcuffing them behind the headrest.

  
“Are you kidding me?” Scarlett huffed. “So, you always carry handcuffs, do you?” she asked, raising an eyebrow as he walked behind her.

  
“Only for special occasions such as this,” he said leaning in, his hot breath colliding with her neck. “Anyway....” he said, turning back to the monitors on the wall as they lit up, he leaned against the desk.

  
“Wait,” Scarlett said. “You’re wearing braces, I’ve only now noticed.” She laughed. “Well technically you’re not even wearing them properly, they’re just hanging from your trousers. What’s the point?”

  
“Don’t lecture me,” Ariel laughed. “You’re the one wearing a prison uniform.”

  
“I’d get out of it if I could, shame I have nothing else to wear.”

  
“Right,” Max said. “I think Spike has gotten into face chaser further than you, Ariel.” He brought the laptop to the desk, placing it next to Ariel as a smile spread across his face. 

  
“Perfect!” Taking the laptop from Max, Ariel urgently typed. Seconds later, a photograph of a woman lit up the large monitor in the centre of the wall, her photograph remained on the screen as several photos flicked across the many different monitors.

  
“Wait, you’re looking for a woman?” Scarlett asked. “Why?”

  
“Is it any of your business?” Ariel huffed.

  
“A woman? Really?” Spike sighed as he sat down in a chair. 

  
“Really,” Ariel mumbled walking towards Spike.

  
“Why?”

  
“Uh, I don’t think it’s any of your business,” Ariel said as he held the computer mouse in his hand, wrapping the wire around his palm.

  
“So, can I phone my mom now? I need to speak to—“

  
A sudden bang flooded the air, Scarlett gasped as Ariel’s hand collided with the back of Spike’s head.

  
“That’s enough talking,” he mumbled.

  
“Why did you do that for?” Scarlett gasped.

  
“You can’t tell me you didn’t find him annoying?”

  
“He’s a kid, you dickhead!” Scarlett watched as Ariel wheeled the chair away. “Well, where the hell are you going? Don’t hurt him!”

  
“Relax, I’m just locking him in this room."

  
“You’re locking him away?” Scarlett sighed. “You can’t do that to him!”

  
“Shut up, or I’ll lock you away too,” Ariel threatened as he wheeled Spike’s limp body into a separate room. Scarlett turned to Max who just smiled and shrugged. He was used to Ariel’s shitty behaviour.


	3. Chapter 3

Waking up, Scarlett’s neck clicked as she moved away from the cold wall. Coughing to let Max know she was awake she let out a slight groan as she attempted to stretch her sore arms.

“Oh you’re awake,” Max acknowledged, putting his drink down as he got out of his seat. “Ariel told me to take the cuffs off when you were awake,” Max mumbled as he walked towards her - unlocking them.

“How kind of him,” she muttered. “Where is he, anyway?” Scarlett asked looking around as she held her hands together in front of her, finally grateful she was able to do so.

“He went out.”

“Out?” Scarlett asked. “Out where?”

“God knows.." Mat let out a sigh.

“Right...” Scarlett muttered standing up.

“Hey!” Max warned, touching Scarlett’s shoulder forcefully, preventing her from moving. “He didn’t say you could stand up, though.”

“Are you kidding me?” Scarlett laughed. Looking towards the door to the room where Spike was, she attempted to look through the window. “Is Spike alright in there?”

“I think so.”

“You think so? You mean you haven’t checked?” she asked, looking at him.

Max shrugged. “Ariel said he was alright.”

“You do realise Ariel’s definition of alright, is probably half dead?” Scarlett questioned. Shaking her head she looked down at the brown, grubby carpet and at her white shoes which were now severely discoloured. Looking up, she felt Max’s glare on her. “Did you want something?” she asked - Gasping slightly when she saw he had a black eye. “Jesus, what happened to your face?”

“Oh...” Max trailed as he touched the bruise on his face. “Ariel.”

“What the hell?”

“He threw his gun at me.”

“His gun?” Scarlett rolled her eyes. “He’s psychotic... we should all get out of here.”

Max let out a strained laugh. “You’re joking, right?” he asked, sitting back down on his chair and turning to face the monitors.

“It is the end of the world, Max! We have 30 days left!” Scarlett argued.

“You don’t really believe that crap, do you?” he asked, shaking his head.

“I do - haven’t you seen or heard the news? This isn’t some joke!”

“I think it is, like Ariel said. They’re just trying to control us.”

“Oh come on!” Scarlett sighed. “Wake the hell up!”

“I’ve had enough of your attitude,” Max sighed, gritting his teeth he looked towards her.

“Attitude?”

“Yes!”

“Look, Max - just look at it somewhere! Google it, all of the information is there. You can’t believe everything Ariel tells you, for god’s sake!” Scarlett watched as he turned away from her, continuing his work on the laptops. Getting out of the seat, she marched towards the desk.

“Hey, sit back down!” Max warned.

“What the hell are you doing anyway?” Scarlett asked, her eyes frantically scanning the screen. “Face chaser, still?” she scoffed. “Do you really do everything Ariel tells you to?”

“Well you didn't, and look where it got you - handcuffed to a chair.”

“Grow a pair,” she mumbled as she turned around, heading towards the room where Spike was.

“Hey!” Max shouted, standing up. Turning back around, Max stood with a gun in his hand. “Take one step closer to that room and you’re dead, I promise.”

Scarlett rolled her eyes. “If you won’t let me go, can’t you let him go? He’s just a kid!”

“I can’t do that.” Max shook his head. “I really can’t. Even if I wanted to."

“Sorry, do you not have a backbone?”

“What did you just say to me?”

Scarlett laughed slightly. “How old are you Max? 29? 30? Spike in there, he’s 16, 17… If you don’t let him go he will die here, alone. Like you and Ariel will – and god alive, probably me too considering I’ve been dragged into this mess!”

“We won’t die!”

Scarlett groaned. “Don’t you get it? The world is ending! Let Spike go back to his family!”

Max sighed. “Just stop it with the kid, you’re so damn protective of him.”

“Uh, he’s a kid, that’s why! And Ariel is such a prick. God knows what he’ll do to him if you don’t let him go now.”

“I’m sick of the way you’re talking to me, and the way you talk to Ariel. Your attitude has consequences for us all, not just you,” he seethed pointing towards his black eye. “You did this, you bitch!”

“It’s not my fault Ariel can’t control his temper.”

“Shut up,” Max answered. “You caused all of this shit, what’s the point of you?”

“Good question.” Scarlett nodded. “So I’ll be off then,” she continued as she turned around to walk away.

“You won’t – you’re not going anywhere” Max said.

Turning her head, Scarlett watched as the man charged towards her, pinning her against the nearest wall as he pressed the gun to her head. Her body weakened against his strength, trapped between a man and a wall – she was sure this was how it might have ended before, but this time – she wasn’t going to let it escalate.

“Get off me!” Scarlett screamed. “Get the hell away from me,” she gasped trying to loosen his grip which only hardened the more she struggled.

Digging her nails into his skin, she watched as blood slowly seeped from his forearm.

“Oh and by the way, I read your file,” Max said pressing his knee against her thigh. “It all makes sense, I know all about Gordie and how you’re not allowed to see him anymore, your own brother. And that’s why you care about Spike, cos’ him and Gordie would be around the same age, right?” he nodded with satisfaction as he watched hardened tears brim in Scarlett’s pained eyes.

“Shut up!” Scarlett screamed, freeing her hands from his grip she lunged forwards - her hand colliding with his face, punching him hard. Hearing the bones in her hand click as she punched him, she held her throbbing hand as he stumbled backward.

“You bitch!” Max retorted, gripping her tightly from behind - pressing the barrel of the gun against her neck, the cold metal of the gun buried itself into her skin. Scarlett shuddered as his hand tightened around her neck. She winced as his mouth touched her ear.

“And now you don’t know where little Gordie is, do you? and they’ll never tell you... No wonder - you killed your dad, little Gordie was probably next on the list, right?” he taunted her.

Scarlett let out a piercing scream, with all of her might she managed to twist Max’s arm until she heard a bone break. Grabbing the gun from him she fired it into the air, parts of the ceiling crumbled where the bullet had fired.

“Is that supposed to scare me?” Max heckled, sniffing as he wiped his bleeding nose with his hand. Walking towards her once more, he held his hands out to strangle her. “You’re really gonna get it now.”

Pushing her, Max watched as Scarlett collided with the ground, hitting her head she grappled for the gun as Max hovered over her.

“Say your prayers,” he said in a mocking tone. As he crouched down, Scarlett rolled away from him. Grabbing her foot Max watched with delight as Scarlett struggled against him, panting heavily she freed herself from him. Kicking him, Scarlett watched as he stumbled backwards, colliding with a large pillar - she watched in horror as Max crashed to the floor with a great thud. Blood seeping from his head as he lay on the ground groaning. Tossing the gun away from herself, an inaudible sound escaped Scarlett’s lips as she attempted to comprehend what was happening.

“I will kill you,” he said breathlessly. “Or perhaps I’ll find Gordie before you do...” Scarlett screamed once, climbing to her feet and grabbing a monitor from the wall she threw it towards him, watching as it smashed into pieces covering the man. 

She watched as the life drained from his body. For a few moments she stared at his lifeless body on the floor, sobs escaped her lips as she realised just what she’d done.

Sliding against the wall she buried her face in her hands. She was a monster and she knew it. Breathing heavily she gathered her thoughts, footsteps approached - Ariel was arriving. Watching and gasping as Ariel entered the large room, his face hardened when he noticed Max lying on the floor.

“Fucking hell!” he screamed, pacing towards Max’s body on the floor. “What the hell has happened?” he asked. “He’s dead!” Looking up at Scarlett he shook his head. “Did you do this?”

  
She nodded, hands trembling as she placed her hand to her mouth.

“Jesus! I can’t believe it—“ Ariel paced towards her, leaning down so they were eye level. “Thank god for that, if you hadn’t done it I would’ve.”

Scarlett looked up at Ariel in horror. “I didn’t mean to do it, asshole.”

“Oh I can see that,” Ariel nodded sarcastically. “The glass from the monitor sticking out of his flesh really gives that one away.”

“He provoked me.”

“Sure, darling.”

“He did, I didn’t want this to happen!” she breathed staring at her hands which were covered in his blood, she continued shaking. Leaning away from Ariel, she was sick on the floor. Gasping as she struggled for air, she broke down. Tears streamed down her face.

“You’re really not used to this are you?”

“Oh, and you are?” Scarlett scoffed managing to stand up, wiping her mouth.

Ariel looked at Scarlett, examining her frail body, the now bloodied hands and clothing. “You look like you need a shower,” Ariel acknowledged. “Especially afther throwing up like that – which by the way, you can clean up.”

“Oh yeah, well done!”

“Do you want one?”

“Is that a threat?” Scarlett asked, inhaling deeply as she tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

“What?” Ariel titled his head. “No! I’m asking if you want a shower... There’s one on the next floor.”

“You’re kidding me, right?”

“Why would I?”

“There’s a shower here and you obviously haven’t used it.”

“Yes I have!” “Your hair looks exactly the same.”

“My hair?” he shrugged.

“Yes, I notice these things.”

Ariel huffed. “Do you want to get Max’s blood off your hands, or not?” he asked.

She nodded.

“Right,” Ariel sighed. “I got you these too, you’re not staying here dressed in prison uniform.” He held out a bag of clothes. “Plus, those clothes are officially covered in blood and just not….good.”

“You got me these?” Scarlett asked.

“I stole them.” Ariel folded his arms. “And good job I did.”

“Gee, thanks.”

“Do you want them or not?”

“How did you know what size I was?”

“I figured small to medium so I just grabbed a whole bunch of things.”

“You went just for me?” she asked, eyebrows knitting together.

“God no, I got more disposable gloves and another pair of braces.”

“The height of fashion,” Scarlett said.

“Just go and have a shower already! Sometimes I think it might be easier to just kill you.” Passing her the bag of clothes, she accepted.

“Fine,” she sighed.

“There’s a clean towel in there for you, too.”

“Thanks,” she mumbled.

“Where is it?”

“It’ll be easier if I showed you.”

Scarlett followed Ariel as he walked into a lift, pressing the button he immediately sanitised his hands.

“I didn’t know this place had a lift,” Scarlett admitted.

“Neither did I, until about 5 days ago.”

“Really?”

“Yep,” he laughed slightly. The lift pinged open.

“It’s the white door at the end of the corridor, you can’t miss it.”

“Alright.” Scarlett nodded as she walked to where Ariel had pointed. Turning around, she watched as he sat on the floor. “Aren’t you going?”

“Nope.” He smiled. “I still don’t trust you.”

Saying nothing, Scarlett observed the man before him as he sat cross legged staring at the wall opposite him. His braces were still not fastened properly, he was sitting on them. Shaking her head, she walked into the shower room.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been three days since Scarlett had killed Max – Ariel disposed of the body, and she still was clueless to what he had done with it. 27 days… 27 days until the end of the world, Ariel chose to ignore it – he was wrapped up in his own problems.

Scarlett sat beside him at the desk as he typed away, infuriated that she still wasn’t trusted enough as she was handcuffed to the desk.

“Are you still looking for that woman?” Scarlett sighed as she swivelled as far as she was able to in her chair, only to be prevented from doing so any further by Ariel’s foot and the handcuffs.

“What’s it to you?” he asked – looking at her.

“You just look tired, that’s all.”

“Ah, I see.” Ariel nodded, placing his hands either side of the laptop he glared at her. “You just want me to sleep so you can escape, right?”

“Ariel,” Scarlett started, placing one hand on his shoulder. “If I wanted to escape, I probably would have done it by now,” she said with a smirk.

“Oh yeah, sure.”

“I’m damn serious.”

Ariel pushed her hand off his shoulder, grabbing the chair and pulling her closer towards him. Placing his hand on her leg he leaned close enough to whisper into her ear.

“If you even think about escaping, I will kill you – that’s a promise.”

“Oh really?”

“Really.” Sitting back in his chair, he watched her for a few moments before turning back to his work. “You might be pretty but that won’t stop me from killing you.”

“Oh so now I’m pretty…”

Ariel closed his eyes, letting out a frustrated sigh. “Will you please… Just shut up.”

“Have you spoken to Spike today?” Scarlett asked.

“Nope,” Ariel mumbled barely paying her any attention.

“You do realise we only have 27 days left, right?” she sighed.

“I’ve told you – I don’t believe it.”

“Well you should, because its true!”

Sighing, Ariel turned to her. “Are you really going to keep on?” he asked. “Because if you do, those new clothes you’re wearing – they’ll be covered in your blood.” He smiled sarcastically.

“Jesus,” she mumbled. “Just take a look, will you?”

“Why?”

“Just look!”

“Why should I?”

“You’re so infuriating! Why don’t you believe what you’re being told?”

“It’s bollocks.”

“Bollocks?” she laughed. “Give me the laptop.”

“What.. No.” Ariel panicked. “Don’t touch it.”

“Just pass me one you’re not using, dick!”

“Fine,” he huffed. “Amaze me,” he mumbled. “Knock yourself out.”

“I’ll knock you out, now,” she muttered as she opened the laptop – searching for any information regarding the apocalypse.

Scarlett managed to type with one hand, accessing all sorts of articles about the end of the world.

“Here,” she stated turning the laptop to Ariel.

Huffing, Ariel took a glove and pushed the laptop so he was able to see it properly. The room fell silent as he read the article about the end of the world.

“Oh my god,” he mumbled. Pressing play on a video of the president talking about operation saviour. “That had better work.” He blinked a few times, running his hands through his hair. “Oh Jesus.”

“I told you,” Scarlett replied. “I knew you’d take it seriously if you took time to look at it,” Scarlett said confidently. “So what are you gonna do now?” she asked, looking at him.

She watched as Ariel slumped back in his chair, breathing heavily.

“I didn’t believe it, and I should have, god, I’m such a prick!” Ariel let out a yell of frustration.

“You’re right there,” Scarlett laughed.

Scratching his neck, he stood up. Pushing the laptop away from him he leaned against the desk, clutching it tightly.

“What am I supposed to do? Accept that I’m going to die?” he mumbled.

“Well, everyone else has been dealt that fate...”

“I refuse to die,” he muttered.

Scarlett’s eyes widened. “Well sorry, but you’re not exempt from death, are you? You’re no one special.”

Ariel looked to Scarlett, eyes wide as realisation hit him. “That’s it!” he said, a smile forming on his face.

“What?” Scarlett asked, a confused expression flooding her face.

“The president will probably have a bunker…”

“You’re joking… Please tell me you’re not…”

“If I can find out any information.” Ariel breathed, sitting down on the chair be began to type frantically, within minutes he had accessed top secret files.

Scarlett leaned closer, watching religiously as they both sat in silence – Ariel watched the screen with vigour as information popped up.

“If I can find out who’s behind the organisation of the bunker, or even where it is,” Ariel stated. “That will be something.”

“And what will you do then?”

“Bribe them.”

“Bribe them?” Scarlett laughed. “It’s the end of the world, I doubt anyone would care about blackmail.”

“Oh Scarlett,” Ariel laughed. “They’d care if it was someone they cared about.” Ariel nodded with satisfaction.

“What do you mean?” she asked, leaning closer – turning her gaze from Ariel back to the screen.

Ariel clicked a few buttons, the screen from the laptop switched onto one of the monitors, a video of two men sitting at a table flickered onto the screen.

“Two men?” Scarlett asked. “What’s so special about them?”

“They’re organising operation saviour. Granted, they look like total idiots planning it at a kitchen table.”

“So, what are you going to do? Kill them?” Scarlett sighed.

“Nope. Far better.”

“I don’t get.”

“See him,” Ariel said pointing towards one of the two men – he wore a white shirt, his tie was unfastened. Scarlett watched as the tired, pale man on the screen removed his glasses and wiped his eyes.

“Yes.”

“You’ll never guess his name.”

Scarlett sighed. “Of course I won’t, I’ve never seen him before in my life!”

“Do you not notice the resemblance?”

“What?”

“His name… It’s Scotty McNeil.”

Scarlett blinked, staring at the pleased face of Ariel she shook her head.

“Oh my god, someone belonging to Spike.”

“Exactly, we have this guy’s nephew! That’s no coincidence,” Ariel smirked. “We can make this work.”

“We?”

“Yes.”

“I don’t know about this – What are you going to do with Spike?”

“Use him to make a deal.”

“So, he’s a pawn in your game?” Scarlett asked.

“Yep.”

“You won’t hurt him, will you?”

“Relax!”

“But, will you?”

“No! Alright, no!” Ariel turned to face Scarlett, turning in his chair he crossed his arms. “What would you do if I did anyway?”

“Kill you myself.”

“Oh, is that a promise?”

“Maybe.” Scarlett tapped the desk with her hand. “He’s just a kid Ariel. You should have let him go!”

“Well if I did, I’d most certainly be dead. I can use him.”

Scarlett shook her head. “You’re unbelievable.”

“Just think… If we get a place in the bunker, Gordie can come too.”

Scarlett’s eyes widened at the mention of her brother’s name.

“How do you know about my brother?”

“Please, I hacked your file but only had access to basic information such as you killed your father, and you have a younger brother. So, what do you say? We use Spike to ensure a place for us in the bunker – and then we find your brother?”

“Can’t you find my brother now?” she asked, turning to the monitors.

“Nope.”

“Why?”

“You’ll betray me.”

“Betray you?” she laughed.

“I don’t trust you.”

“Well, I don’t trust you either!”

A crash echoed throughout the silent building, Ariel’s head turned to the room where Spike was. Standing up, he marched towards the room.

“That little shit!” Ariel snapped. “If he’s escaped, I’ll be taking him in a body bag to his uncle!”

“Touch him and I’ll strangle you with these cuffs,” Scarlett threatened. “…Once I’ve gotten out of them,” she added – pulling against the metal as the cuff dug into her skin. The door creaked as Ariel walked into the room where Spike was, turning back to the cuffs – Scarlett frantically pulled, only causing herself more pain. Struggling she toppled from the chair, colliding with the ground. “Great!” she sighed. Standing up, still attached to the desk.

“All alone are you?” a voice spoke.

Turning around, she saw a man holding a crowbar – he was stocky and the lights glimmered off his bald head.

“Who the hell are you?” she asked.

Two other men appeared from the doorway, smirks on their faces as they approached her, laughing.

“We just want your tech.”

“Tech?” Scarlett laughed. Looking to the door to the room where Ariel was her eyes wandered as the shortest of the men kicked over a filing cabinet, watching with delight as it crashed to the floor with a great thud.

“Nothing in this one,” the short man observed.

The door to the room where Ariel was opened with a creak. He emerged with a confused expression painted on his face, his eyes darting between the three men and Scarlett as she stood, attached to the desk.

“And who the hell are you?” the bald man asked. “Bonnie and Clyde?”

“Obviously,” Ariel said with a smile as he crossed his arms. “But I should be asking you that.” Ariel kept eye contact with the man as he walked towards Scarlett – stopping in front of her he placed his arms behind his back, passing her the keys to free herself in the process.

“So,” Ariel said clapping his hands. “What can I do for you?”

“You’re an arrogant little dick, aren’t ya?” the bald man heckled. “Give us what we want,” he said flashing the crowbar at him.

“And what is that?”

“Your tech.”

“My tech?” Ariel blinked. “Uh, no.”

“Yes!” the man warned, pushing him back.

“No need to be so rude,” Ariel sighed. Reaching into his jacket pocket and retrieving a gun.

“Go on, shoot me!” the man laughed.

“I will.”

“Not if I kill you first,” the man seethed, spitting. Lunging forwards he wrapped his arms around Ariel’s neck, pushing him against the wall.

“Oh god,” Scarlett muttered – now free she grabbed a swivel chair, running towards the bald man she hit him clean over the head. The chair smashed to pieces as it collided with the man’s skull, watching as he collapsed to the floor she gasped breathlessly.

Ariel shifted from the wall breathlessly, standing beside Scarlett as the two men walked towards them – Scarlett sighed as another two emerged from the doorway.

“You really think we came alone?” a man cackled, pulling out a knife. “Who’s first? The lady or the skinny runt?”

“Hey asshole!” a voice pierced the air. Spike emerged from the room he had been locked in. Holding a pipe, he clenched it tightly, turning it in his hand – hitting the man he keeled over, letting out an awry groan. Spike continued hitting the man as he lay on the floor, struggling against the young boys fury.

“God,” Ariel whispered as two men walked approached him and Scarlett. Reaching for his gun, Ariel shot one man.

“You shot Ron!” the man bellowed grabbing the crowbar from the bald man’s lifeless body.

Scarlett jumped in front of Ariel, punching the man in the face – she watched as he stumbled backwards, his blood sprayed the air as he collided with the desk, a monitor falling from the wall he grabbed it breathlessly, throwing it in her direction.

“Shit!” Scarlett huffed, dodging the screen as it hit the wall behind her, the glass shattered.

“Right,” the man continued standing upright he staggered towards Scarlett. “I will kill you.” Tripping him up as he approached her, Scarlett hit him with the remainder of the screen which was on the floor. Knocking him out – she kept hitting him.

“I think he’s dead, Scar. Leave it,” Ariel said.

“Scar?” the last man asked, tilting his head. His eyes scanned her aimlessly. “You don’t have a single scar on you – I can change that.” The man smiled, his crooked teeth showing.

“Is that a threat?” Scarlett asked.

“Yes!” the man wailed – pushing her against a filing cabinet, he reached for a piece of glass on the floor. Hovering above her, he held it against her skin, the sharp glass slowly penetrating her neck, she let out a scream. Hopelessly struggling against the man’s weight she kicked aimlessly, hoping to get him off her. Opening her eyes she watched as the man fell sideways, colliding with the wall as Spike elbowed him. Scarlett looked up to see Ariel hovering over her, breathing heavily staring down at the man – kicking him in the stomach, the man retching was enough to turn Scarlett sick. Lightheaded, rubbing a hand against her warm face.

Grabbing the gun from Ariel, Scarlett shot the man in the head.

“He was already dead!” Ariel said.

“Had to make sure. They were dicks,” Scarlett answered breathlessly.

“Jeez, that was awesome!” Spike said.

“Where the hell did you learn to fight like that?” Scarlett asked.

“Call of Duty,” he explained with a shrug.

“I genuinely thought I was going to die,” Scarlett mumbled. “All because they wanted the screens…”

“Desperate times and all that,” Ariel said wiping his hands.

“Oh my god,” Spike said.

“What is it?” Scarlett asked turning her attention to Spike.

“Your arm,” Spike breathed.

Looking to her arm she watched her blood dripping to the floor.

“Oh my god! He must have gotten me with that glass!” she winced as she attempted to lift her sleeve.

“Oh god, don’t do that,” Spike said. “I can’t look.” He turned away, covering his mouth with his hand.

“Oh god,” Ariel said as he looked at her arm. “Show me.”

Holding her arm up, Ariel examined it – the glass was sticking out of her skin as blood poured from the wound.

“Don’t pull it out!” Ariel shouted as her hand hovered over the piece of glass.

“It kills Ariel!” Scarlett said.

“Come with me,” he said. “I have a first aid kit.”

“Where?”

“Just sit down,” he said.

Sitting on the desk, as all of the chairs had been broken she gripped her arm as the blood seeped over her jeans and onto the desk.

“Jesus, your blood’s everywhere – we’ll have to clean it! We can’t have your DNA being everywhere!” Ariel explained as he placed the first aid kit beside Scarlett to attend to her wound. “Let me see,” Ariel said. Taking hold of her arm, Scarlett winced.

“Sorry,” Ariel breathed. “This will hurt.” Pulling the shard of glass from her skin, she screamed, eyes watering as Ariel applied pressure to the wound. “I just need to sterilise it and then dress it.”

“God you sound like a nurse!” Scarlett laughed, trying to make light of the situation and the fact she was sure the pain would kill her.

Wiping his forehead with the back of his hand, he wiped the blood from her arm, a single strand of hair fell over his eye – huffing he hopelessly attempted to remove it.

“Let me,” Scarlett said removing the strand of hair from his eye.

“Woah!” Ariel breathed, blinking as she touched him. “That’s crossing the line!”

“I hate it break it you, but you’re touching me… And my blood... Without gloves.”

“I didn’t want you to bleed out everywhere,” he explained. “Otherwise you will get caught, and that means I’ll get caught too.” Wrapping the bandage around Scarlett carefully, Ariel placed his hand on her knee. “All done,” he said.

“Thank you,” Scarlett said with a smile as he walked away, obviously going to clean himself up.


	5. Chapter 5

**_trigger warnings: mention of abuse_ **

The next day, Scarlett finally decided to shower and was wearing a fresh set of clothes Ariel had _obtained_ for her. This time it was another pair of jeans paired with a red plaid shirt, the shirt reminded her of her younger brother, Gordie as red was his favourite colour. Walking out of the shower room, she breathed loudly as she noticed Ariel sitting on the floor next to the lift with a laptop, typing angrily.

“Do you ever not use that laptop?” Scarlett asked.

“Just keeping myself busy,” he mumbled. “Right, let’s go back downstairs,” Ariel said standing to his feet as he closed the laptop. “If you wouldn’t mind sitting in the chair,” Ariel said pointing to a seat next to the monitors as they walked out of the lift.

“Fine,” Scarlett huffed.

Ariel handcuffed her and headed to the room where Spike was to check on him, or to probably threaten him. Scarlett was no longer handcuffed to the desk, instead she was handcuffed to the chair so she was able to move around more freely.

“At least you’re beginning to trust me, I suppose,” she acknowledged.

“Yeah...” Ariel trailed as he walked out of the room. Sitting on the swivel chair next to her, he stared hard at the laptop screen in front of him. His eyes scanning the words he read.

“Where did you find these chairs?” Scarlett asked. “They’re comfier than the ones we smashed,” she added leaning back into the cushioned material.

“Upstairs,” Ariel trailed.

“What is it?” Scarlett asked wheeling closer.

“We need a plan,” he replied.

“Any ideas?”

“Me?” she laughed.

“You have killed multiple men now...”

“Don’t remind me,” she muttered looking to the floor.

“It’s something you have to live with,” Ariel answered. “It sucks.”

“Then why do it?”

“Power....”

“Right.” She sighed. “So what’s your big idea?”

“We take Spike to—“

“Ariel,” Scarlett interrupted. “Please don’t hurt him.”

“I haven’t finished!”

“Sorry...”

“Anyway,” he coughed sitting upright.

“We take him to a place, all arranged with his uncle - I will work something out and we will exchange Spike for three places in the bunker.” He nodded sounding pretty pleased with himself as he slouched back in the chair, turning slowly as he stared into Scarlett’s eyes.

“Will that work?” Scarlett asked with a sigh.

“Don’t be so pessimistic!”

“Will it work, though?” she repeated as her eyebrows fused together.

“I hope so.”

“So how are you going to get in contact with his uncle? You can’t just ring him up!”

“I’ll do a video.”

“A video?” Scarlett laughed.

“People are surprisingly threatened by my videos,” he replied.

“What kind of videos?”

“They’re purely victim based.”

“Wow.”

“I know right!”

Scarlett shook her head as she turned to the room where Spike was.

“Just don’t do anything to cause him any harm Ariel, please,” Scarlett said, feeling as if she was repeating herself but not really caring.

“Why are you so irate about keeping him safe, Scar?” Ariel asked. “Honestly, why? You don’t even know him.”

“Well maybe because I know his mom, she was the only one that bothered to look after me in that hell hole.”

“Hadn’t you been there for a 7 months?” Ariel asked.

“She’d been there for a matter of hours, right?”

“Yes, but – she was the only one who bothered to talk to me.”

“Oh, so touching,” he said rolling his eyes.

“Shut up Ariel, have you ever been imprisoned?”

“No, I’m far too clever for that.”

“Far too arrogant, more like.” Scarlett sighed, tapping the arms of the chair with her fingers she looked to the ceiling and the lights that were slowly dimming as the bulbs were evidently close to losing power.

“Trust me,” Ariel said. “I don’t plan on getting arrested anytime soon."

“You’re the world’s most famous cybercriminal, surely they’ll get you eventually?”

“The world is ending, does anyone even care about cybercrime anymore?” Ariel asked.

“I don’t know.”

“But they’re looking for you and Rhonda, aren’t they?”

“Yes but—”

“But nothing, they’re just after the psychos.” Ariel smiled.

“But the reason Rhonda was imprisoned was because she covered for Spike, right? So why don’t they just let it drop?” Scarlett asked. “It’s not like she killed a man…”

“They believe Rhonda hacked The White House, so they’re threatened by her!”

“And they’re not threatened by _you_?” Scarlett asked.

“What can I say?” Ariel sighed. “People see me and don’t expect much.”

Scarlett and Ariel both sat in silence for a few minutes, Ariel was typing away as usual as Scarlett tried to amuse herself, she tried counting the panels on the ceiling but became increasingly irritated and distracted by Ariel’s manic typing as he virtually slashed the keyboard. Resting his chin on his hands, Ariel’s gaze turned to Scarlett who was too busy staring at the ceiling.

“You never told me,” Ariel said. “Why did they take your brother away from your family?”

“Are you forgetting the part where I killed my own dad?” she asked.

“Of course not, but why was he taken from your… stepmother,” he said, looking to the screen and then to her.

“Oh my god, do you have my file open?” she gasped.

“Yeah.”

“God,” she muttered. “Well, as cliché as it sounds – I never got on with my stepmother—”

“Aw, was she wicked?” he chimed.

“Let me finish!” she scoffed. “She was just a total control freak. So, my mom died when I was 10. Dad remarried when I was 12, Gordie was only 5.”

“Go on,” Ariel sad with a nod.

“So we moved from Atlanta to live with Clarissa because dad had a job where she lived. But as soon as we all moved in together, dad became aggressive…”

“Aggressive?” Ariel asked. “Why didn’t you fight back?”

Scarlett rolled her eyes. “I was 12, Ariel. I just took it. I was a kid!”

“What do you mean by aggressive?” Ariel replied, leaning back in his chair.

“He was never physical, it was just verbal abuse, and all that crap. If he was having a bad day he’d take it out on me.”

“Oh God,” Ariel sighed.

“Yeah,” Scarlett whispered as she scratched the back of her neck. “This all happened from the age of 12, it was always me. Years went by, and I just took it. Thought I deserved it.”

Ariel leaned closer to Scarlett, placing a hand on top of hers. “No one deserves that, Scarlett.” Surprised by Ariel’s touch – Scarlett let out a gasp, masking it with a cough.

“And last year I had planned to move out – so the aggressiveness towards me stopped.”

“So…” Ariel said with a nod, as realisation hit him.

“He turned on Gordie - It was like he knew I was escaping so he needed a new victim.”

“So you killed him?” Ariel asked.

“I haven’t finished!” Scarlett said. “So, the day it happened….I was getting in from work, Clarissa was out with friends. I walked into the kitchen and dad had Gordie pinned to the floor – I stabbed him, Ariel.”

“Shit,” he whispered as tears pricked Scarlett’s eyes.

“I just remember him looking at me and laughing.. The smile on his face when he saw I was there to watch what was happening.”

“What a bastard,” Ariel agreed.

“The next thing I knew I had a kitchen knife in my hand…”

“You don’t have to tell me, Scar.”

“I do,” she breathed as she closed her eyes, a single tear rolling down her cheek. “I killed him - I just couldn’t see him doing that to my brother, I wouldn’t let him get away with it. Not to my little brother.”

“Yeah,” Ariel said.

Scarlett looked to the ceiling, nails digging into the palms of her hands.

“I can still picture his blood covering my hands, the blood all over the floor as Gordie was slumped against the wall, fear in his eyes.. My own brother was terrified of me, and I was meant to make him feel safe. And I stared at the knife dripping with blood – I just stood there.” Scarlett inhaled sharply, choking on her words. “I helped Gordie up and by the time I composed myself… Clarissa got home, she called the cops, and I got arrested. Days later she shipped Gordie away to god knows where because she couldn’t bear the sight of him and it’s all my fault,” Scarlett sniffed. “I don’t know where he is.”

“Jesus,” Ariel breathed. “I’m sorry, Scar.” He leaned closer, placing his hand on her knee. “I truly am sorry. No one deserves to go through that shit.”

“Yeah,” she whispered. “I’m serving time for protecting my little brother.”

“You’re out now, I’ll make sure you never go back,” Ariel smiled reassuringly, leaning closer to wipe a tear from her face.

“You’re touching me now?” she asked, surprised.

“You’re vulnerable, Scarlett. I’m just trying to be…. Nice.”

“You and nice?” she laughed lightly.

“Doesn’t really suit me?” he asked with a chuckle.

“You’re supposed to be… psycho,” she nodded, whispering the last word.

“Well, you have to admit we made a pretty good team yesterday,” Ariel admitted.

“We did, I guess. But you saved me from that guy.”

“Well, I wasn’t going to let him kill you.”

“Really?” Scarlett asked.

“Really.”

“Anyway,” she said shaking her head, attempting to shake her emotions away. She preferred to bury them, this was the first time she had spoken about what happened in an emotional context, the first time she had opened up to someone else.

“I’m glad you told me,” Ariel spoke.

“I needed to tell someone.”

“Yes,” Ariel nodded. “It’s no good keeping things bottled up.” Ariel looked to the room where Spike was. “I need to go and shoot this video,” he groaned, standing up. “Especially if we want this plan to happen tomorrow…”

“Shoot is a poor choice of wording, Ariel!”

“I won’t be long,” he chimed as he walked into the room where Spike was. “We will find Gordie, I promise.”

“Don’t you dare hurt Spike!” she yelled as the door slammed shut.


	6. Chapter 6

“Get into the car Spike,” Ariel dictated as he held the car door open for the young boy, glaring at him as he pointed towards the backseat.

“Where are we going?” Spike asked as he struggled into the car with his hands tied.

“You’ll see.”

“Wait, is it to do with that video?” he asked.

“Well you’re a little genius, aren’t you?” Ariel patronised with a smile.

“Ariel!” Scarlett scoffed. “Don’t!”

“You can get in too.”

“I will!” she sighed, opening the passenger door.

“Must you sit in the passenger seat?” he asked.

“Oh - I must,” she replied sarcastically.

“Fine.”

Climbing in, Scarlett slammed the door, examining herself in the mirror. She was relieved to see her clean hair in a mirror. Rubbing her face, she stared at her weary complexion.

“God, I need sleep,” she muttered.

“That’s all I’ve been doing,” Spike sighed.

“Well, what else would you do?” Ariel replied as he got into the car. “Right,” he continued, placing the key into the ignition as the car started.

Spike glared at Scarlett via the mirror as she occasionally glanced at it.

“What is it, Spike?” she finally asked, turning to face him.

“Oh, I don’t know,” he replied sarcastically, showing his hands that were bound. “Maybe that you’re with him now!”

“I’m not with anyone!” Scarlett responded. “I’m just looking for my brother.”

“Bullshit!” Spike said, raising his voice.

“Language, Spike!” Ariel commented. “What would your mother say if she heard you using such foul language?” he asked, a smirk forming on his face.

“Shut up, asshole!” Spike answered, kicking the back of Ariel’s seat. “You two are just as bad as each other!”

“Don’t aggravate him, Ariel!” Scarlett sighed.

“Oh, you’re a fine one talking,” Ariel muttered.

“What?” Scarlett asked.

“You’re only in on it for your brother, aren’t you? I see how it is.” He nodded. “I do find it all very _aggravating_. You seemed very excited about our little plan yesterday.”

“Are we really going to do this now?” she sighed.

“You clearly only care about him.”

“Well, yeah…”

“ _Him?_ ” Spike chirped.

“Her brother who nearly died,” Ariel clarified. “That’s why she killed her dad, Spike.”

“You killed your dad?” Spike asked as his eyes widened.

“It was self-defence!”

“Didn’t sound like it,” Ariel chimed.

“You absolute asshole!” Scarlett raged. “I told you that in confidence.”

“But it wasn’t self-defence was it, Scar? You were angry with your dad when you saw what was happening.”

“Stop talking,” she muttered. “Just don’t talk to me.”

“Fine,” Ariel shrugged. “And I thought we were a team,” he said clicking his tongue. “Guess I was wrong.”

“A team?” a laugh escaped Scarlett’s lips. “Are you forgetting the part where you kidnapped me?”

“How could I forget?”

“Oh and the fact you still handcuff me?” she shouted. “What’s up with that?”

Ariel shook his head. “I strongly advise that you stop talking.”

“Me?”

“Yes, you.”

"Don’t be such a jerk,” she sighed, turning to face the window – looking out at the many abandoned cars on the road as they drove into the city. Eventually they arrived at an abandoned building.

“Here we are,” Ariel said breaking the silence.

“Here?” Scarlett asked. “What’s up with you and abandoned buildings? Don’t tell me… It’s some sort of weird kink?”

Ariel rolled his eyes. “Just get out of the damn car.”

“Kink?” Spike asked with a shudder.

Ariel walked to the boot , opening it – he pulled out a black duffel bag.

“Come here, Scarlett,” he commanded – sighing Scarlett did as she was told, walking towards him.

“What?” she huffed.

Reaching into his jacket pocket, Ariel pulled out a small key, grabbing her arm he unlocked the cuffs.

“There,” he said.

“I am truly amazed,” Scarlett replied as her hand hovered over the cuff indentation that had formed from the metal rubbing against her skin.

“Well you’re no use to me if you’re cuffed,” Ariel explained. “Take this,” he said handing her a gun and a smaller bag.

“A gun?”

“Yes, that is a gun.”

“But why?”

“Just take it!” Ariel huffed, slamming the boot shut he walked towards the backseats, opening the door grabbing Spike by the collar he pulled him out, pushing him in front of him through the abandoned carpark as they entered the building together.

“What’s the big plan, then?” Spike asked. 

“You really think I'd tell you?" Ariel laughed reaching into the bag beside him.

Scarlett shuffled towards Spike, looking around at the tiled flooring, she placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, causing Spike to jump.

“I won’t let him hurt you Spike, I promise,” she whispered.

“Get me the gun from the bag, will you Scar?”

"Why?" Scarlett asked.

“Just do it, please.”

“Please?” she said, crouching down to the bag she unzipped it, only to hear an unholy bang behind her. Turning her head, she saw Spike slumped on the floor, Ariel holding an empty syringe in his hand.

“What are you doing?” she gasped. “You injected him!”

“Yes.”

“With what?”

“Does it matter?”

“You’re psycho!” Scarlett ran towards Spike, crouching next to him she placed a hand in front of his mouth. “He’s still breathing.”

“Well yeah,” Ariel nodded.

“I don’t understand you,” Scarlett admitted.

Ariel laughed. “Does that kid really think that his uncle is going to betray his boss, the president just for him? The whole country for his nephew? I doubt it, very much.”

“Well, he is his family.”

“Not all families are so trusting, take yours for instance. You stabbed your dad.”

“Can we stop, please?”

“Family loyalty isn’t always a good thing,” Ariel muttered. “I mean, you killed your dad to prove your loyalty to your brother, right?”

“Ariel, you know that’s not what happened. Stop twisting my words – my dad was a bastard!”

“Well you’re not the only one who had such a shitty family unit,” Ariel nodded.

“What do you mean?”

“My mother is nuts – she’s the one that called me Ariel.”

“You expect me to pity you because of your name?” she laughed, folding her arms. “You can forget it.”

“I have a twin brother… and she worshipped him,” he said.

“God, there’s not two of you going around wreaking havoc is there?” Scarlett responded, wiping her nose with her hand.

“God no, he’s a boring bastard! He lives in Slough.”

“He lives where, now?” Scarlett blinked.

“In England.”

“Oh, that explains your accent.”

“Well done, genius,” Ariel nodded.

“Do you get on with him?” Scarlett asked.

“Never met him.”

“Well how do you—”

“I’ve been watching him.”

“Watching him?” Scarlett asked with wide eyes.

“Yes. From the age of 18…”

“Wow Ariel, get a hobby!”

“You don’t understand,” Ariel huffed. “When we were babies, our mother dumped him in a carpark, she said _he_ deserved better.”

“So she dumped him?” Scarlett asked, shaking her head.

“She wanted him to have a better upbringing than the one she could give him and she kept me…” Ariel explained. “My whole childhood, I was compared to the twin I didn’t even know. It would always be, _your brother wouldn’t have done this, your brother would never have said that – Jamie is probably out there right now achieving all of these goals, and where are you, Ariel? Nowhere._ ”

“That’s not very nice,” Scarlett said.

“Oh really? I hadn’t noticed,” Ariel muttered.

“But why hate your brother just because of your mother?”

“He’s a snobby prick. The woman that found him always raves about him. He’s a bank manager.”

“Really? Wow.” Scarlett nodded. “That makes me feel shit now. I haven’t done anything with my life, and here I am standing next to a cybercriminal with 24 days left on earth.”

“Jamie is married, he has a child…” Ariel gritted his teeth. “That woman I was searching for… she’s his wife.”

“Oh my god,” Scarlett gasped.

“Why are you looking for her?”

“If I find her, I find him.”

“Surely he’s in Slough?”

“God knows.”

“So now the world is ending you finally want to meet him, is that it?”

“No, I want to kill him.”

“Ariel,” Scarlett tutted. “Don’t do this.”

“Well I was looking to kill him before I found out about all of this end of the world crap, so…”

“So what?”

“I guess I’m not really bothered, the comet will kill him eventually, right?”

“Right…” Scarlett nodded. “But he’s your brother, Ariel. Your twin – you shared a womb!”

“I just need to find _her_.”

Scarlett inhaled. “Well she must be in England, Ariel.”

“I don’t know…” he trailed as Scarlett looked to the ceiling, unable to come up with anything to make him feel remotely better. “But Scar, we will find your brother, I promise. We will find Gordie, especially after what you did for him.” Ariel smiled weakly.

“You’ve changed your tone, all of a sudden,” Scarlett said. “You hated me in the car.” She folded her arms.

“I dislike being antagonised,” he explained, blinking. “But you aren’t the only one with a shitty family, alright? Now help me move Spike.” Placing his hands into his pockets, Ariel pulled out a pair of white gloves, putting them on as he crouched down towards the young boy.

“Fine,” Scarlett replied grabbing Spike’s arms and lifting him as Ariel grabbed his ankles.

“Let’s go.”

They carried Spike through the derelict building towards a large room, opening the door, Scarlett was surprised to see monitors all over the wall.

“Seriously?” Scarlett asked as they placed Spike onto a chair. “This is your place too?”

“No! It’s an old bank. And there’d obviously have been some security room, right? So I figured we’d wait here for Scotty.”

“Oh so you’re on first term names, now?” Scarlett asked.

“Oh shut up,” Ariel huffed as the screens lit up. Taking a seat, Scarlett did the same – they waited for a good few minutes until they saw the front door open via the screen.

“Here we go,” Ariel said. “It’s time.”


	7. Chapter 7

Leaning forwards, Ariel and Scarlett watched through the monitor as the door slowly opened, a man walked in – Scotty. He looked around him, scratching his neck as he nervously retrieved his phone from his pocket.

“I’ve sent him instructions,” Ariel explained. “He will meet us in the vault.”

“The vault?”

“Yep!”

“Oh, I get it.” A laugh escaped Scarlett’s lips as she stood up. “A bank? The vault? It’s because of your brother, isn’t it?”

“What?” Ariel blinked.

“The bank.”

“I don’t follow,” Ariel replied looking at Scarlett shaking his head.

“Your brother, Jamie – the bank manager.” She nodded sarcastically. “Remember him?”

“You think I’d come here because it reminded me of that little prick?” Ariel asked, almost offended as he stepped towards Scarlett. “Think again, sweetheart. This was just a geographical convenience.” He nodded as he held his hands above his head, pointing towards the window that had been boarded up.

“Wow, sure.”

“I’m serious, Scar.”

“Whatever you say,” Scarlett muttered rolling her eyes.

“Listen,” Ariel said clutching her forearm. “I’m serious.”

Scarlett winced at his touch. 

“What is it?” he asked, staring down at his hand on her arm.

“My arm… Where the glass was in my skin, remember?”

“Oh crap, sorry,” Ariel said swiftly removing his hand. “Sorry about that.” He placed a hand on her shoulder. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine,” she answered stepping away from him. “No need to be all touchy feely.”

“Because that’s _so_ not me, right?” he laughed slightly.

“Exactly.”

“Right,” Ariel said grabbing the black duffel bag. “We should go, the vault is just down the corridor.”

“You planned this well didn’t you?” Scarlett asked as Ariel passed her the bag.

“And why wouldn’t I?” he asked. “I had to. Things need to go smoothly,” he explained holding the door open for her, motioning for her to exit. Walking back towards the office chair Spike was sitting on he wheeled it out into the corridor.

Walking down the lonely corridors, Scarlett could hear Ariel’s anxious breaths as he stared down at his phone in one hand, pushing Spike along in the other. Taking a left, and then a right – they walked with urgency, both needing the plan to work. They had arrived at the closed vault. Grabbing gloves from his pocket, Ariel put them on.

“God, do you just have an endless stream of gloves in your pockets?” Scarlett whispered.

“Now is not the time, Scar,” Ariel huffed, cranking open the vault as he turned the wheel to open the large metal door. Pushing Spike through on the chair, Scarlett followed behind. Taking the bag from Scarlett, Ariel retrieved a handgun, placing it into his jacket pocket. Light trickled through the small windows which were at the top of the vault walls, only tiny windows – but the light still managed to find a way, it always did.

“Right,” Ariel sniffed as they heard footsteps slowly approaching.

Scarlett exhaled as the man’s silhouette approached, his dark figure becoming lighter the closer he got. It was the ginger man, in his shirt and tie which wasn’t fastened. His dishevelled hair stuck to his sweaty face as he stood at in the vault doorway, gasping at the sight of Spike.

“Jesus, what have you done to him?” he gasped in a thick American accent, staring at his nephew in horror.

“Well, well – Scotty McNeil,” Ariel chimed, sounding rather excited.

“What have you done?” Scotty repeated inhaling sharply as he clutched his tie anxiously, urging to step closer towards his nephew.

“Stay right there,” Ariel warned. “Drop your weapon.”

“What?” the man laughed, shaking his head as he adjusted his glasses. “I don’t have a weapon?”

“Yes you do.” Ariel sighed. “Don’t waste my time.”

“I’m unarmed. I swear.”

“Don’t play games with me,” Ariel threatened, pulling the gun from his pocket. “Mess me around, and he gets it alright?” he explained, pointing the gun to Spike – the barrel colliding with the back of his neck.

“Oh Jesus, don’t – please!” Scotty said.

“Well give me what I want," Ariel nodded.

“Huh?” Scotty asked, clearly distracted by the state of his nephew.

“The key for the bunker!”

“Right!” Scotty said, reaching into his pocket – pulling out a large brown envelope he crinkled the paper in his hands. “Here it is,” he said.

“Stay where you are!” Ariel ordered. “Slide it across.”

“Okay,” Scotty mumbled, crouching down he placed a hand onto the floor. “Does anyone know about this?” he asked looking up at Ariel.

“What?” Ariel asked.

"Does anyone know?”

“Only her,” Ariel said, waving the gun around as if it was nothing as he pointed towards Scarlett.

“Right… So, no one else knows?”

“Why would anyone else know? I don’t care about anyone else!”

“Well, why did you want 3 places in the bunker?” Scotty questioned, looking up at Ariel as his wide eyes stared back down at him.

“Sorry?” Ariel huffed.

“Wait,” Scotty said. “So just you and the girl know?”

“Yes!” Ariel sighed. “Give me the fucking key!”

“Okay,” Scotty mumbled. Still on the floor, he remained there for a few moments with the envelope still in his grasp, standing back up he had a gun in his hand.

“Get in here, Arnold!” he yelled, pointing the gun towards Ariel.

A man came running in, wearing some sort of general’s uniform. “What is it?” he asked.

“These are the only two that know about the bunker, Arnold,” Scotty explained. “No one else knows.”

Arnold looked to Scotty, and then towards Ariel and Scarlett. With a nod he pulled out a gun.

“Don’t move a muscle,” Arnold threatened.

“Woah!” Ariel screamed, pushing the gun further into Spike’s neck, watching as his limp body slid off the chair, walking towards the young boy he placed his foot against his neck. “Put your guns down or I swear to god, I will break his neck.”

“Jesus!” Scotty yelled, dropping his gun almost instantly. “I can’t Arnold, he’s my nephew – drop the gun!”

“Well done, Scotty.” Ariel smiled. “Now, slide the key towards me.”

Anxiously, Scotty slid the key in Ariel’s direction, picking it up from the floor, with his foot still pressed against Spike’s throat he examined the contents. “There’s only one key?”

“One for us, and one for you,” Arnold explained. “You don’t get in without us, we don’t get in without you.”

“Ooh clever,” Ariel said almost attempting to sound impressed. “Did you hear that, Scar?” he asked, turning towards her. “We can’t get in without them.” Ariel laughed. “We’ll be off now – thank you for your co-operation.”

“Wait!” Arnold shouted. “Why do you want three places in the bunker?”

“Why?” Ariel asked. “Why is it any of your concern?”

“Just tell us,” Arnold nodded.

"For god’s sake – do as he says!” Scotty said.

“Why the fuck should I?” Ariel muttered.

“Well, we will be living with each other, right?” Arnold nodded.

“So…”

“So, what’s the big idea?”

“Just shut up, or I’ll shoot you,” Ariel answered, pointing the gun towards him. “It’s time for us to leave.”

“Yes.” Arnold nodded. “In body bags.” He pointed the gun towards Scarlett, holding her hands in the air she inhaled sharply. “Do you think we wouldn’t know who she is? We’re here for _her_ as much as we’re here for you. The sooner you two are off the roads, the better.” Arnold shook his head. “No. The sooner you’re off this earth the better.”

“Alright.” Ariel nodded. “Shoot her and I kill the kid,” he said applying more pressure to Spike’s neck.

“Just stop it!” Scotty ordered. “Let them go, already!”

“Why?” Arnold asked. “They’re murderers!”

“Are we? Or are we just two desperate humans trying to save ourselves?” Ariel asked glaring down at Spike's body on the ground.

“I think you lost the right to that privilege years ago, Ariel Conroy,” Arnold spat. “You disgust me.”

“So you know my name now?” Ariel laughed. “That’s lovely!” Pointing the gun towards Scotty, Ariel clicked it into firing position. “If you don’t move aside, I’ll kill the kid and decorate the wall with your boyfriend’s brain,” Ariel threatened.

“Husband,” Arnold corrected. “He’s my husband.” Holding his hands up with a sigh, he shuffled to the edge of the vault with Scotty.

“Thank you,” Ariel smiled, grabbing hold of Scarlett’s hand he pulled her. “You really were running out of options there. So thanks for your understanding...” 

“Run!” Ariel ordered, gun in hand as him and Scarlett ran for their lives through the lonely corridors. The shouts and cussing from Arnold and Scotty echoed throughout the lonely building as they luckily dodged the bullets from their guns. Rushing out of the building, Ariel laughed as he clambered into the passenger seat.

“Are you fucking joking?” Scarlett spat. “You want me to drive?”

“Yes – get in!”

Groaning, Scarlett climbed into the car as Ariel tossed her the keys, driving off Scarlett sighed as she glared at Ariel and the happy expression he wore.

“Just keep driving, anywhere,” Ariel said. “Drive about 300 miles.”

“Shut up, I’m in charge.”

“Someone’s touchy.”

“Yes, I am you dickhead.”

“And why is that? I saved your life, did I not?” Ariel asked.

“You’re my hero.” Scarlett rolled her eyes, gripping the steering wheel tightly as she increased speed. 

“Jesus!” Ariel yelled as he held his arms out towards the dashboard to prevent himself from dying due to Scarlett’s reckless driving. “Are you trying to kill us?” he asked as she pressed her foot harshly against the break causing them to stop instantly, their bodies jerking forward.

“Just keep bloody driving,” Ariel scoffed, placing his feet up onto the dashboard as they drove into the night. 

About 6 hours later they’d arrived at a motel. It was abandoned and Ariel had known about the place for years - he had explained to a silent Scarlett on the way that he had often stayed at this particular motel to outsmart and outrun the cops. To his surprise, Scarlett failed to answer him for the entire drive, even when he offered to take the wheel, she just ignored him and turned the radio up.

“You nearly killed him, Ariel!” Scarlett finally said; breaking the silence as she locked the car after they had reached the motel carpark. Her angry footsteps crunching the gravel under her feet as they walked towards the metal stairs.

“Are you still mad?” Ariel sighed. “It’s nearly been 7 hours - get over it!” 

“You had your foot against his neck, you twisted asshole!” she breathed.

“Sow now I’m twisted?” he asked, folding his arms.

“You’re only now figuring that out?” Scarlett said with a scoff.

“I can’t help what I am, surely?” Ariel nodded sarcastically.

“You didn’t have to be so controlling though, did you?”

“Controlling? I was trying to save us!” he argued. “Do you not get it?” he asked - his eyes scanning her stern expression as she kept her eyes affixed on the floor. “Who cares about some kid, I was trying to save us!”

“Ariel - he is a kid! Don’t be such a heartless prick!” Scarlett inhaled deeply, attempting to calm herself and failing miserably. 

“And if you recall,” Ariel said turning to face her. “That guy was going to shoot you, I was doing you a favour!”

“Spare me the lecture! If it came down to it - I’d rather I died and Spike lived!” she responded. “I have nothing, no one Ariel! He has a mother, a family - people that care about him.”

“Boo fucking hoo,” Ariel said harshly staring down at her.

“You didn’t have to use him to threaten his uncle!”

“That was the whole point - are you really so stupid?” Ariel asked. “You’re just a fucking idiot, aren’t you?”

“Yeah, Scarlett laughed. “And you’re a twat!” she said stepping away from him.

“You know - I’m convinced you don’t even have a soul... You just want to kill everyone! You don’t even have a purpose!”

“People just get in my way!”

“Oh I get it,” Scarlett nodded. “That’s how you get off, isn’t it?”

“Pardon?” Ariel asked with a laugh, as he pushed one of the motel room doors open, watching as it creaked to reveal a dusty room with nothing but a bed.

“Killing people - it’s obviously how you get... stimulated.”

“Oh fuck off!” Ariel scoffed. “I kill people because they’re annoying. And I hate to break it to you darling but you’re falling into that category right now.”

“Shut up you dickhead!” she raged. “You think you’re so much better than everyone else don’t you? You think you’re entitled to so much shit and others aren’t? You’re just an arrogant arsehole and I wish I’d never met you.”

“I kidnapped you, remember?” Ariel asked following her inside the room.

“How could I forget?” she rolled her eyes. “It’s not like I had a choice in meeting you… unfortunately.”

“You know Scar, I’m pretty sick and tired of this attitude...”

“Well you shouldn’t threaten kids for a living should you?” she asked. “Absolute asshole.”

“For the millionth time, I was doing it for us!” he raged, pushing her against the wall. Looking down at her panting, Ariel watched as she gazed up at him pure malice in her eyes as she folded her arms.

“You’re so pathetic!” Scarlett said. “You just have a superiority complex and it’s not pretty. You need to get down from your self-absorbed, English twat fuelled bubble and realise, just because you’re some cyber-criminal you’re not entitled to anything. Believe it or not - the world doesn’t revolve around you. Other people exist in this world, and it is ending soon, Ariel!”

“Oh shut the fuck up already!” he said hitting his hand against the wall. Ariel glared into her eyes. “Does that mean we should just forget about Gordie?”

“Don’t you fucking dare!” she screamed pushing him away. 

“Well don’t annoy me, Scar. Don’t even try to be clever. We will work this out - You’re either with me or you’re not, alright?” Ariel stepped closer again, placing one hand against the wall, he leaned in. “And don’t think that just because you killed your dad in self-defence that I’m going to take pity on you. If you want to survive, you do it yourself. From now on, you’re not getting help from me. You’re just an ungrateful bitch - the next time someone threatens to blow your head off, I will let them. The next time someone points a gun at you? I’ll let that bullet go straight through you. It’s no hardship,” he whispered. “Hey, maybe I’ll just kill you myself.”

“You couldn’t even kill Max,” Scarlett laughed.

“What?” Ariel asked, not in the mood for games.

“You couldn’t kill that useless bastard, you’re pathetic!”

“I’m pathetic? You’re the one that had a meltdown after killing him! You’re the psycho one here, love. You smashed his head in.”

“Oh fuck off, Ariel!” Scarlett yelled, shoving him away. “You know I didn’t do it for the pleasure of it all, you douche!” placing her hand to her forehead, she closed her eyes. “Fuck you. Fuck you so much!”

“Come on then,” Ariel said with a smirk.

“I’m sorry?” Scarlett sighed. “What?” she added opening her eyes.

“Fuck me.”

Staring at him for a few moments, she examined him and the rise and fall of his chest as he was clearly agitated by the entire situation as much as she was.

Before she was able to stop herself, Scarlett jumped at Ariel - kissing him hard, he returned the same desperate kiss which then evolved into something more manic. Wrapping her legs around his waist as Ariel tangled his hands in her hair, Scarlett and Ariel collided onto the dusty bed.

***

Waking up the next morning, Scarlett stretched – rolling over in the uncomfortable bed, she sighed as soon as her gaze met Ariel. She thought he actually looked.. almost normal when he was sleeping. No degree of psychopath could be found as he slept.

Getting out of the bed, the cold air collided with her body as she reached her shirt and jeans from the floor. Putting them on, she slowly opened the door, stepping out on to the pathetic excuse for a balcony. Inhaling the cold air, she looked to the greying skies.

“Shit,” she muttered to herself, running a hand through her messy hair. “What the hell did I do that for?” she sighed, hands clutching the cold railings of as she heard a door open behind her. Turning around, she saw a woman walk out of the room next to hers. The woman had a pale complexion and she smiled at Scarlett.

“Hello dearie,” she said.

“I didn’t know there was anyone else here,” Scarlett said.

“Oh!” the woman laughed. “I arrived with my husband when you and your.. boyfriend were… Yes. She smiled. “So naturally you wouldn’t have heard us.”

“Oh,” Scarlett answered, almost too embarrassed to explain that Ariel was not her boyfriend, and even more embarrassed that a stranger had heard them having sex. Scarlett watched as the woman stepped closer towards her, removing her sunglasses – Scarlett looked down at the woman as the stranger examined her from head to toe. “What?” Scarlett sighed.

“You’re very pretty aren’t ya?” she chimed. “Reggie, come and look at the pretty lady,” she whispered. A taller man emerged from the room, smiling as he walked towards her.

“What the—” Scarlett was interrupted.

“Ah!” the man said. “Yes – she is.” Edging closer towards her, she was trapped between the two strangers

“Have you heard of personal space?” Scarlett asked, shaking her head – turning away from them, only to feel the lady clutch her arm. Feeling a prick in her neck, Scarlett’s eyes widened as she realised what was happening. “Are you drugging me?” she mumbled, attempting to get away from them, only to stumble into the man’s arms. “Shit.” She muttered, as she pulled a dart from her neck. “What the—”

“Relax,” she heard the man whisper as her body became paralysed, everything became blurry – despite her best efforts, Scarlett couldn’t prevent herself from falling onto the ground.


	8. Chapter 8

Opening her eyes, Scarlett winced. Lying awkwardly, she turned her head. She was in a car, looking to the front of the vehicle she recognised the two individuals in the front seats - the man and woman from the motel.

“Oh great,” Scarlett sighed under her breath, attempting to sit up only to realise her hands had been tied behind her back. Breathing heavily and in a state of panic, she shuffled towards the window, kicking against the glass heavily to no avail. She was trapped – another day, another vehicle.

“Stop doing that!” the man roared. “Do not kick my nice windows in!”

“Are you shitting me?” Scarlett said.

“Language, young lady!” the woman smiled, removing her sunglasses as she stared at Scarlett. Bags under the woman’s practically sunk into her skin as the crinkles in her forehead increased as she showed more emotion. Scarlett’s gaze turned to the man, his sandy hair swayed as the breeze from the open window bled through the car.

“What do you want from me?” Scarlett asked. “Because I’m really getting fed up of being held prisoner in the back of cars!”

“Oh, this is a common occurrence?” the woman asked with a laugh, shaking her head.

“You have no idea.” Scarlett sighed. “Look, what the hell do you want? You took me for no reason - what the hell. Did you follow me to the motel?”

“We were sent for you,” the woman explained.

“Sent for _me_?” Scarlett asked, letting out a dry laugh. “By who?”

“A relative.”

“Oh yeah!” Scarlett scoffed

“No, really!”

“Fuck off!”

“Don’t swear at me, young lady!” the woman seethed.

“You drugged me. If you were sent by a relative, no way in hell would you have drugged me,” Scarlett replied. “And besides, I don’t exactly have any relatives who would actively wish to seek me out just because the world is ending…”

“You’d be surprised,” the man added with a laugh.

“And why is that?” Scarlett asked shuffling closer towards the driver’s seat.

“We were sent here…”

“From England?” Scarlett asked.

“How did you know?” the man asked, his thick English accent which had been easily distinguishable since Scarlett heard him utter his first syllable.

“Just an observation..” Scarlett trailed. “Anyway, I don’t have any family in England, whatsoever. Trust me.”

“Oh but you do, Ariel!”

Scarlett blinked, slumping back in the chair for a few moments before lunging forwards into an upright position. “I’m sorry, what did you call me?” she asked. “I thought you said Ariel.”

“I did,” the man laughed.

“I’m not Ariel….”

“Oh of course you’re not!” the woman laughed, turning to face her.

“No really… Ariel is a man.”

“What?” the man asked, his head sharply turning towards the woman as she raised her hands above her head. "Well no one told us that!”

“Wait, what?” Scarlett asked, leaning forwards. “Would you mind telling me what the hell is going on?”

The woman pushed Scarlett back, colliding with the seat she let out a groan as the two strangers bickered in front of her.

“But we tracked her…” the man whispered.

“Turn the car around!” the woman bellowed. “We’d better get this bloody Ariel once and for all.”

“Yeah, but we’re stuck with this little bitch instead…” the man let out a sigh.

“Excuse me, Reggie!” Scarlett yelled.

The woman turned to face Scarlett, blinking before turning back to face the man. “Who the hell is Reggie?” she asked.

“You called him that.. before you drugged me,” Scarlett explained, slowly becoming agitated.

“Oh, did I?” the woman snorted. “Well, I made it up, didn’t I - You silly thing!”

“Yeah, I’m getting that now.” Scarlett nodded sarcastically.

“Well, what the hell are we supposed to do with this one?” the man asked, looking to the woman as his eyes wavered between her and the road.

“Dispose of her.”

“You are kidding, right?” Scarlett sighed.

“You say you tracked me but I'm not who you're looking for… put two and two together. That means something, right?” Scarlett nodded. “If you think about it…”

“I don’t follow,” the woman trailed. Turning to face Scarlett with a blank expression before her face lit up with realisation. “You’re a lesbian!” the woman nodded.

“Wait, what?” Scarlett asked.

“If we tracked Ariel and found you, Ariel must be who you were with last night!” she nodded, pleased with her explanation. "You two were... busy last night."

Feeling her face redden, Scarlett huffed. “Right." Inhaling sharply she glared at the woman. "For the second time, Ariel is a man!”

The woman laughed. "Ooh, so you and him were-"

“Who the fuck names their son, Ariel?” the man cackled, interrupting much to Scarlett's relief.

“He can’t help his fucking name, can he?” Scarlett sighed as she scrunched her eyes closed, agitated by the two idiots she was with.

“That’s what I said.” The man shrugged. “What kind of loon names their kid, who’s a boy – Ariel.”

“Well I don’t know the woman!” Scarlett said. “Look, just let me go, yeah? You know where he is now.” She nodded, desperation taking over, she just wanted to find Gordie. But she needed Ariel to locate him. “If I take you to Ariel… Will you let me go?” she asked, breathing deeply.

“Yes,” the woman nodded. “Who are you, anyway? I recognise you from somewhere…”

Scarlett sniffed. “I dunno.”

“Oh Jesus!” the woman gasped – “You’re that girl that murdered her dad, aren’t ya?” Looking to the floor, Scarlett rolled her eyes.

“Yes.”

“Jesus, Paddy we got a murderer with us!”

“Paddy?” Scarlett laughed.

“And you were taking the piss of out Ariel?”

“My mother was Irish okay!” he defended.

“Alright, Pad.”

“What’s your name?” the man asked, looking at her through the mirror.

“Why the hell would I tell you?”

“Because if you don’t, we’ll just kill Ariel.”

“… Sandy.”

“Sandy?” the woman convulsed. “That doesn’t sound right.” Scarlett watched the woman as she turned towards the windscreen, she appeared to be deep in thought, which almost creeped Scarlett out. She was used to Ariel’s angry staring at computer screens – but this woman, she had a glare about her which meant trouble. A troubled glare? Perhaps. Scarlett continued to observe the woman as they drove back to the motel – the drive dragged, considering there was only 23 days left on earth, they didn’t at all seem to be in any rush.

“Scarlett!” the woman spoke. “That’s your name, I knew I bloody knew it!” the woman turned to face her. “Scarlett Dixon.” The woman smiled at Scarlett, clicking her tongue. "Well well, you're a naughty one, aren't you?"

"Why the hell do you remember my name?” Scarlett asked.

“I just have a good memory.”

“Oh really? And you couldn’t remember Ariel was in fact.. A man.”

“Well, Paddy thought our boss wanted the washing detergent!” snorting she laughed, nudging Paddy.

“What?” Scarlett asked, shaking her head.

“Oh shit.. Do they not have Ariel washing detergent here in the States?” tutting she leaned back. “My jokes are wasted!”

“Just shut up,” Paddy ordered.

“Bloody shut up, or I’ll shoot you – you’re doing my head in!”

“God,” the woman huffed crossing her arms.

Scarlett sighed, as the remainder of the journey was silent. Reaching the motel, the car Ariel and Scarlett had travelled in was still parked up, meaning he was still there.

“Right,” the woman chimed pulling Scarlett out of the car. “Take us to him.”

“You know which room he’s in,” Scarlett sighed.

“Fucking show us!” the woman ordered.

“Alright.” Slowly, Scarlett made her way up the metal staircase with the two strangers on her trail, kicking the door with her foot she shouted. “Ariel, it’s me.”

“Scar, what the fuck?” Ariel asked, pulling the door open as he placed his braces over his shoulders. “Where the hell have you been?” he continued with a smile, looking up from her gaze he noticed the two strangers behind her, his expression hardened. “Woah… Who the hell are you two?”

“You’re Ariel I presume?” Paddy stated.

“What’s it to you?” Ariel asked, folding his arms.

“Don’t be a smart arse.”

Smiling sarcastically, Ariel looked at Scarlett – noticing her hands were tied behind her back he scoffed.

“What the fuck are you both doing?” Ariel asked. “What have you done to her?” he continued, looking from the strangers at the door back to Scarlett as he gently touched her arm. "Are you alright?" he whispered, staring into her eyes.

“She’s fine!” the woman wailed, pushing Scarlett towards him. “We want you.”

“Pardon?” Ariel asked as he gently squeezed Scarlett’s shoulder, walking in front of her.

“You need to come with us.”

“Give me the key,” Ariel said holding one hand out.

“What?” the woman asked.

“The key.. To unlock the cuffs and then I’ll come with you.”

“Ariel!” Scarlett gasped.

“Shut up Scar,” Ariel said.

“Here,” the woman coughed handing the key to Ariel.

Walking back around to Scarlett, Ariel's warm touch collided with her shaking hands, freeing her from the cuffs Ariel tossed them to the floor.

“Thank you.” Ariel smiled sarcastically. “Now get out,” he threatened pulling a gun from his jacket, pointing it towards the woman. “Leave us the fuck alone.”

“Woah!” Paddy laughed, preventing the door from being closed with his foot. “You’re not gonna get away from us that easily!”

“Oh, really?” Ariel asked kicking the man's shin, managing to slam the door closed. “Quick, the window!” Ariel whispered turning to Scarlett.

“The window?” Scarlett gasped.

“Yes!”

“It’s too high up.”

“Scarlett Dixon, don’t tell me you’re afraid of heights,” Ariel laughed shaking his head. “I’ll go first.” Pulling himself through the narrow window, he landed onto the metal grating at the back of the motel, it was an old fire escape route. “Come on,” Ariel said – grabbing hold of Scarlett’s hand as he pulled her through the window and onto the narrow grating. “Ready?” Ariel asked. Scarlett nodded. “Then run!”

Scarlett and Ariel quietly rushed towards the front of the building, the grating joined the concrete and led to the one main metal stair case, which was too near the room where Paddy and the woman were waiting for them as they angrily tried to open the door.

“We’ll have to run,” Scarlett said. “Have you got the car keys?” she asked looking up at him.

“Of course I bloody do! Now go!” he said, nudging her. Breathlessly, they ran – their footsteps echoing throughout the quiet motel – Paddy’s head turned, catching the back of Ariel as they rushed down the steps.

“They’re there!” Paddy yelled angrily pointing towards them with a grunt.

“Oh shit,” Ariel muttered as they reached the car. Climbing in, Scarlett locked her door, waiting for Ariel to get in seemed to last forever as she watched Paddy and the woman gradually reaching them. Placing the key into the ignition, they were off – finally.

“Thank god for that!” Scarlett breathed as Ariel sped away from the motel.

“Remind me to never stay at that motel again!” Ariel laughed.

“Who the hell were they, anyway?”

“They said they were sent to collect you from England…”

“England? Bloody hell.”

“They thought that I was you!”

“You’re too pretty to be me!” Ariel laughed.

“It’s not funny, I thought they were going to kill me! But hey, I’m used to that now.”

“And what the hell does that mean?” Ariel asked furrowing his eyebrows.

“You know what it means!” Scarlett laughed, turning to face him.

“Ariel…”

“Yeah?” he asked.

“Where are we going now?”

“Well, I have some news, Scar. I’ve found Gordie!”

“Oh my god, really?” Scarlett smiled.

“He’s in Utah.”

“Utah?”

“Yep.” Ariel nodded. “It’s a ten hour drive. So we’d be there by tomorrow and then we just sit back and wait until a couple of days before the comet to head to the bunker, yeah?”

“I guess so.”

Scarlett nodded. “I can’t believe you found him, Ariel – my little brother. Thank you so much!”

“Don’t thank me just yet,” he breathed. “We haven’t got to him yet.”

“Well, it’s one step closer than I’d have been on my own,” Scarlett smiled. "So thank you."


	9. Chapter 9

The ten hour drive to Utah dragged – there were multiple toilet stops and switching between who took the wheel. 

For the last two hours, Ariel had been driving as Scarlett was sure she could feel herself falling asleep.

“Well, at least those creeps don’t seem to be following us,” Ariel announced breaking the silence as Scarlett was slowly falling asleep.

“Yeah,” she agreed. “If they were following us I would have shot them.”

“Woah, really?”

“No.” Scarlett shook her head. “I don’t have the balls.”

“Well, why say it?”

“To sound tough…I don’t know.” She shrugged, sitting upright. “I can’t stomach the thought of them coming across Gordie.”

“But they want me,” Ariel said.

“I know that. But if they did follow us, they’d find Gordie too. I swear if they touch him—”

“Relax, Scar.” Ariel sighed, taking one hand off the wheel, he squeezed her hand gently. “No one will hurt Gordie or you. I promise.”

“That’s rich coming from you, Ariel!” Scarlett laughed.

“How come?”

“Are you forgetting the part where you kidnapped me?”

“God!” Ariel rolled his eyes. “You’re still harping on about that, are you?”

Scarlett folded her arms. “As a matter of fact, I am actually.”

“I never would have kidnapped you if I’d known—”

“Known what?” she asked. “If I was a murderer?”

“No.” Ariel blinked. “If I had known you deserved better than this. Because let’s face it, this is shitty.”

“Well without you, Ariel. I’d be dying in 23 days, but because of you – Gordie and I have a chance to survive.”

“Well, when you put it like that,” Ariel said sounding rather impressed. “Maybe I did good kidnapping you. Perhaps it was fate!”

“Who knows,” Scarlett said, her voice trailing. “The universe can be funny like that…”

“Well, we have 23 days left – let’s just face it. This is what we have been dealt.”

“Yeah…” Scarlett trailed.

“Besides, in 23 days-time we’ll be in that bunker.” Ariel smiled looking over to Scarlett.

“Yeah.”

Ariel glanced into the mirror. “And if they were following us, surely we would have seen them behind us.”

“I hope you’re right,” Scarlett said.

“Well, I haven’t seen them, and we’ve both been driving.”

“It’s quite dark now too, we definitely would have seen their lights.”

“Exactly!” Ariel nodded. “You should get some sleep, Scar. We’re nearly there.”

“I can’t sleep,” she answered shaking her head. “So, are we going to talk about what happened?” she asked.

“What?” Ariel asked. Turning to glance at her, he shook his head. “I don’t follow.”

“Last night… Me and you.”

“What about it?”

“God, do I have to spell it out for you?” she scoffed.

“Well, no – I know what we did,” he laughed.

“So….”

“So what?” he asked with a shrug.

“What’s happening? Scarlett asked.

Ariel’s face panged with confusion.

“ _Happening_?” he asked as his eyebrows furrowed.

“Yes, with us…”

“I don’t see the big deal here. It was sex.”

“Oh, is that it?” Scarlett huffed.

“Well, yes.” Ariel gripped the wheel tightly. "We were both extremely... Tense, were we not?"

"You're just putting it down to tension?" Scarlett scoffed. “It didn’t seem like that. It was more than that, surely!"

“Scar,” Ariel sighed. “It’s the end of the world, love. Do you think everything means something?”

“Fine.. Fuck you.”

“Scar, I’m just not good with feelings..”

“You seemed to express your feelings well enough last night!”

“Oh my god,” Ariel sighed. “Just listen to me!”

“Go on then,” Scarlett nodded. “Continue being a dickhead.”

“I’m not good with people..”

“Jesus, no way!” Scarlett responded, her voice laced with sarcasm. “I would never have guessed that! Especially considering you’re either wanting to murder them or you’re tying them up.”

“Will you just listen to me?” he asked, turning to her. “Look, it was definitely a heat of the moment kind of thing for me.”

“Oh, so you took advantage?” Scarlett scoffed.

“You did not object last night, so don’t make me the bad guy here, just because we don’t have the same feelings!”

“How do you know we don’t feel the same way towards each other?” she asked, raising her voice.

“Well, you’re the one that started this conversation, Scar.”

Scarlett groaned, placing her feet up onto the dashboard. “For the millionth time, stop calling me Scar!”

“I just don’t want to talk about it alright,” Ariel sighed.

“Oh, I get it.” Scarlett nodded. “You just don’t want to talk about your feelings.”

“What? No.”

“Yes, that’s exactly it, Ariel Conroy. You can’t fool me!”

“And how do you know that, Scarlett Dixon?” he asked.

“Because its you we’re talking about.”

“I just don’t feel the need to talk about this right now.”

“Oh, right now? And by that – you mean, you never want to discuss it ever again, right?” Scarlett sighed.

“God, this is getting very repetitive!”

“Well, who’s fault is that?” Scarlett asked, leaning towards Ariel. “That’s right the wanted cyber terrorist who’s too pussy to talk about something as basic as his damn feelings!”

“Look! I’ve told you I don’t want to talk about it. Just drop it, alright?” Ariel said, eyes darting between Scarlett and the road as he clutched the wheel. 

Breathing deeply, Ariel exhaled. “But, if we were going to talk about it I’d admit that yes, perhaps I have feelings for you. And yes, I am afraid of those feelings – I’ve never felt anything like this before and I don’t know what the hell I’m supposed to do. And of course, last night was more than what I said it was – Yes, it was in the heat of the moment but it was much more than that for me. Scarlett, you’re bloody amazing – and the truth is, I’m afraid to lose you. I know I haven’t even known you for that long but what the hell, it’s the end of the world. You’re just one of strongest humans I’ve had the privilege of meeting. I count myself lucky for crossing paths with you.”

“Woah,” Scarlett breathed. “You really feel that?”

“Yes.” He nodded.

“Holy shit, Ariel.”

“Jesus, please say you feel the same way.”

“Well, yes.”

“Thank god,” he said relieved as a laugh escaped his lips.

“How could I not feel the same Ariel?” she asked shaking her head, her worried expression forming into a smile.

Turning his attention from the road, Ariel gazed into Scarlett’s eyes. Leaning towards Scarlett, she returned the favour of slowly edging closer towards him.

“Wait, what about the road?” Scarlett asked.

“I’m not driving fast, it’s fine,” Ariel smiled as their faces were inches away from each other. At that moment, the car jolted – Ariel’s forehead collided with Scarlett’s nose. Groaning, she pulled away – pinching the bridge of her nose watching as Ariel grabbed the wheel.

“Oh shit!” Ariel said blinking as he placed a hand over his eye.

“What the hell was that?” Scarlett asked as her eyes watered.

“A pothole,” Ariel said rubbing his forehead. “Agh!” Turning to Scarlett he saw the blood trickling down her. “Shit, are you alright?”

“I’m fine.”

“Here,” Ariel said reaching into the glove compartment and pulling out a packet of antiseptic wipes.

“Jesus, you’re so prepared!” Scarlett laughed.

“I know, right.” Ariel answered. “But seriously, are you alright?”

“Yes, I’m fine – these things happen.”

“Well not really, we were about to kiss and I drove over a pothole.”

“Yes,” Scarlett laughed. “I’ll be fine. Give me a second.” Pulling down the sun visor, Scarlett ran her fingers over her throbbing nose. Examining her blood stained skin in the mirror, she dabbed a wipe over her skin, the cold wipe offering her immediate relief. Sniffing, she wiped the final traces of blood from her skin.

“Are you done?” Ariel asked stopping the car.

“Yeah, I think so.”

“Good.” Ariel smiled, placing his index finger under her chin he leaned forward, kissing Scarlett gently on the lips.

“You should have pulled over to begin with,” Scarlett laughed.

“No way! I wanted to look badass!”

“Well, look where that got us,” Scarlett said pointing towards her red nose.

“Yeah, sorry about that Scar.” Ariel sighed, turning his attention towards the road in front of them.

“Oh, we have 22 days left,” Scarlett said dampening the mood as the clock face changed to midnight.

“Oh Jesus, nice one Scar. But we’re not too far away from your brother now. He’s in the next town.”

“Thank god!”

“If we stay here, we can get him in the morning?” Ariel suggested.

“That sounds good.”

“Okay.”

***

“I can’t do it Ariel,” Scarlett breathed as they were parked outside of the house where Gordie was staying.

“Come on Scar, you’ve come this far!” Ariel smiled, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. “You can do this. He’s your little brother!”

“You’re right,” she said – opening the car door. “I can do this.”

“I’ll wait here for you,” Ariel said.

“Okay.”

Staring up at the large house, Scarlett inaudibly gasped at the size of the house as she exited the car. Nodding to Ariel as she walked up the large steps towards the house, standing in front of the large white door. Hand hovering over the doorbell, closing her eyes she rang the bell. Scarlett heard footsteps from inside of the home, her breathing increased when she saw the door handle turning. A tall man answered the door, he was wearing a suit and was in the middle of pulling his blazer on.

“Uh, can I help you?” the man asked with a smile.

“Could I speak to Gordie please?”

“Why?”

“I’m a friend.”

“You look too old to be a friend of his,” the man said.

“Look, would you just get him for me, please?”

“I’m sure I recognise you,” the man explained.

“From the school,” Scarlett nodded.

The man let out a laugh. “From that crap place we removed Gordie from a few months ago?”

“…. Yes.”

“Alright,” the man scoffed, tapping his fingers against the doorframe. “Gordon!” the man yelled.

Scarlett winced at the name, Gordon. That wasn’t his name – it had always been Gordie.

“Yeah?” a voice spoke that filled Scarlett with joy. It was the voice of her brother.

“There’s someone to see you,” the man explained – opening the door further.

Scarlett watched as her brother’s gaze met hers, his blue eyes full of surprise and shock as he edged closer towards the door.

“Scar?” he whispered running a hand through his sandy hair.

“I’m sorry, what did you say?” the man asked.

“Yeah, it’s me!” Scarlett smiled, tears brimming in her eyes. “I came to get you.”

“Really?” Gordie asked.

“Yes!” she said as he edged towards her, wrapping his arms around her she returned the sentiment, squeezing him tightly. “Shit, I’ve missed you so much Gordie!”

“I’ve missed you too, Scar!” Gordie said rubbing her back.

“Wait, Scar… Gordie?” the man interrupted, walking down the step. “That’s her isn’t it Gordon. The murdering bitch!”

“Woah!” Gordie said, placing a hand in front of the man. “Don’t you dare talk about my sister like that, Gregory.”

“Gregory?” Scarlett winced. “ _This_ is the guy that’s been looking after you?”

“Yeah,” Gordie nodded.

“Thanks, Greg but he’s coming with me now.”

“No way!” Greg laughed.

“You’re a criminal!”

“She’s not!” Gordie argued. “She saved my life!”

“Oh shut up, Gordie!” Greg scoffed. “Get into the house, now. What would Roberta say if she knew you were running off with your murdering sister?”

“I don’t really care,” Gordie shrugged. “She’s my family. My real family. She’s all I have.”

“Gordon! Don’t be so ungrateful!” Greg wailed. “Come here!” he said lunging towards Gordie, only to be shoved back by Scarlett.

“Please don’t touch my brother,” Scarlett said.

“You little bitch!” Greg raged, grabbing her by her hair. “If I take you inside, I’ll call the cops. That’s an idea.”

“Woah!” Scarlett screamed pulling back, digging her nails into his hands causing him to loosen his grip.

“Stay away from us, I’m warning you – You jerk!” she warned, pulling out a gun. “And don’t think I won’t use it, after all – I’m a murdering bitch, right?” she smiled. 

“Come on Gordie,” she said pulling him by the sleeve of his grey jacket. Running down the steps they reached the car.

“Jesus, Scar I thought you were going to kill him!” Gordie gasped.

“Well, I wanted you!” she said, squeezing his hand before they climbed into the car.

“Woah,” Gordie said as he sat in the car. “Who’s this?” he asked looking at Ariel.

“This is Ariel.”

“Ariel?” Gordie laughed. “As in the—”

“Yes, The Little Mermaid!” Ariel laughed. “Nice to meet you Gordie.”

“So, is this your boyfriend, Scarlett?” he asked wiggling his eyebrows.

“You could say that,” Scarlett nodded looking to a smiling Ariel.

“So you get out of jail and get a boyfriend? You’re unbelievable!”

“I know right.”

“But Scar, we have 22 days left!” Gordie wailed. “I don’t want to die!”

“Relax, Gordie. We’re not going to,” Scarlett said, turning around squeezing his hand which was resting on the back of her seat.

“How?” he asked.

“We have a bunker.”

“You have a bunker?” he laughed.

“Well… We know of a bunker, and we have a key.”

“What bunker? Where?” Gordie asked.

“The President has a bunker and well we have a key,” Ariel explained with a smile. 

“You’re kidding!” Gordie laughed.

“No!” Scarlett laughed. “But you won’t believe what we’ve been through to get here, Gordie!”

“Go on, tell me!” he said, excitedly sitting forwards as Ariel turned the key in the ignition. “Tell me everything!”


	10. Chapter 10

It had been a day since Gordie and Scarlett were reunited thanks to Ariel. They spent the evening drive talking and reminiscing past memories which seemed to keep them happy considering what was going on around them.

“Where are we going now?” Scarlett asked turning to Ariel as he tiredly sat behind the wheel.

“I figured we could drive up into the mountains for a while. Just stay out of sight. And the views up there are pretty damn amazing,” Ariel explained.

“That sounds good,” Scarlett nodded.

“What do you think Gordie?”

“As long as those weirdos you told me about don’t get us, it’s fine!” Gordie said. “I can’t be dealing with English people… Except you of course, Ariel.” Gordie nodded.

“You saved yourself there, Gordie,” Ariel replied with a smile, staring at the young boy through the mirror.

Anxious to change the subject – Gordie leaned towards his sister, tapping her on the shoulder.

“Do you remember in school that time when Ned Mullens tried to punch me and you floored him?” Gordie asked, laughing to himself as he hit the back of the chair with his hand as laughter took over his entire body. “I was thinking about it the other day actually, and the way he collapsed onto the floor in the school hall, god you were awesome!” Gordie finished as his eyes welled up, unable to contain his laughter.

“Oh my god! Don’t remind me!” Scarlett yelped. “That was so mean of me! I mean, I know he threatened you but I floored the kid!”

“You were my hero that day!” Gordie smiled, wrapping an arm around his sister, and the chair as she was still sat in the passenger seat. “And you still are.”

“Aw, Gordie!” Scarlett smiled. “You’re too cute!”

“You two…” Ariel said. “I’ve never seen anything like it.”

“Do you not have any siblings, Ariel?” Gordie asked. “What about Sebastian and Flounder?” he asked, wiggling an eyebrow as he tried to hide the laughter as it formed in his throat, eventually bursting out in the form of a loud, uncontainable snigger. “Are they anywhere to be found? Or perhaps, they’re in the sea..”

“Gordie!” Scarlett laughed, biting her lip as she turned to Ariel watching him as a smirk formed.

“I do have a brother Gordie, a twin actually,” Ariel explained.

“Oh really?” Gordie asked, leaning closer – leaning in between the gap of the driver and passenger seats.

“Yes. His name is Jamie, he lives in England.”

“How come you’re not in England too?” Gordie asked.

“Don’t Gordie,” Scarlett warned.

“No Scar, it’s alright,” Ariel said. “I’ll tell him.. Well, Gordie. My brother is a bit of a twat.”

“Oh, how come?” he asked, tilting his head.

“He just is.”

“You’ve never met him Ariel,” Scarlett sighed.

“I know that but still!”

“Still what?” Gordie asked.

“Ariel has a grudge,” Scarlett explained.

“I don’t have a grudge, Scar. It’s much more complicated than that… For my whole life, I was told my brother was better than me. Do you know how that feels? I don’t think so.” Ariel sighed. “The thing I never told you is that I was married…”

“I’m sorry, what?” Scarlett said blinking.

“Oh god they’re gonna have a domestic,” Gordie mumbled to himself, leaning back.

“You know Layla I told you about.. Jamie’s wife.. Yeah, she was my wife before she married him.”

“You are kidding, right?” Scarlett gasped.

Ariel shook his head.

“Well, she _really_ has a type doesn’t she?” Scarlett said rolling her eyes.

“Well, it was my fault,” Ariel admitted. “Jamie never had a girlfriend growing up, so as a joke I decided to set her up with him and well… she actually fell for him, didn’t she? And now I guess the jokes on me, it’s been 7 years.”

“Wait a minute,” Gordie said holding his hand in the air. “You made your wife go out with your twin, and then you got irritated that he seduced her?” Gordie shook his head. “That’s just crazy!”

“You’re telling me,” Scarlett said gritting her teeth.

“So obviously, you have even more of a grudge against him now because he’s taken your wife… Layla,” Gordie responded.

“Well done Sherlock!” Ariel nodded. Glancing over to Scarlett, he saw she wasn’t impressed. “The thing is, I’m not in love with her anymore. I knew her as Hawkwind, and this Layla – well, she was created for Jamie..”

“Hawkwind?” Scarlett asked.

“That’s a badass name!” Gordie said.

“So, this Hawkwind…” Scarlett trailed. “Do you still love her?”

“What did I just say?” Ariel sighed.

“But if you saw here again, would you fall for her?”

“I—”

“Exactly what I thought,” Scarlett nodded.

“I didn’t finish!” Ariel scoffed. “Bloody hell!”

“You don’t need to finish the sentence, Ariel,” Scarlett turned to him smiling sarcastically. “Just pullover when you can otherwise I swear to god I’ll kill you.”

“Woah!” Gordie said. “Are you alright, Scar?”

With her hand against her face, Scarlett chose to ignore the plights of her brother and the whining from Ariel as they eventually pulled up at a sandy clifftop, looking over the city – Scarlett climbed out of the car and stormed away from them both – she wanted to be alone for a while. Especially after the information she had been given was ticking around inside of her head, how could Ariel not have told her he was married, especially after what they’d been through together. Walking as far away as she could, but with the boys just visible she sat down, dangling her legs over the edge the cliff. She closed her eyes, inhaling the fresh air as she gathered sand in her hand, running it through her fingers as the sand particles fell to the ground.

“God, I hope she’s alright,” Ariel sighed as he sat on the car bonnet as Gordie stood staring at his sister sitting at the edge of the cliff.

“I hope she doesn’t do anything stupid,” Gordie mumbled. “I can’t believe you didn’t tell her you were married,” Gordie said with a sigh. “I mean… Well done.”

“Excuse me,” Ariel answered. “Who are you to lecture me?”

“I’m her brother, remember…”

“You’re 15 years old, Gordie.”

“16 actually. And she’s my sister!”

“Yeah, well…”

“Well what?” Gordie asked.

“She’ll be fine,” Ariel sniffed. “She’s a strong woman.”

“But you’re a douche!” Gordie said. “Well, a douche because of the whole secret wife thing, what the hell man!”

“Gordie,” Ariel blinked. “Just because you’re her brother it doesn’t mean you’re exempt from getting hurt.”

“Oh, is that some sort of threat?” Gordie laughed lightly.

“I can make you disappear quicker than I found you,” Ariel explained stepping closer to Gordie. “And I would like to remind you, we are standing at the edge of a cliff.” Ariel smiled before turning away from him.

“I just think you should apologise to her,” Gordie explained. “It’s the least she deserves.”

Ariel looked over to Scarlett who was sitting at the cliffs edge with her legs crossed as she looked down at the view.

“I think you’re right,” Ariel admitted. “I’ll be back.”

“Okay Terminator,” Gordie heckled as Ariel left him standing by the car on his own.

“Scarlett,” Ariel began as he sat down beside her, dangling his legs over the cliff. “Are you alright?” he asked, staring into her sad eyes. “You know, I am really sorry I didn’t tell you, Scar. But I didn’t want you to think I was some creep that just sets their wife up with their twin for no reason whatsoever. I promise there was a reason, and that reason was to take the piss out of him. And well, it all went tits up when Hawkwind actually went and fell for the dickhead… But yes, it’s all my fault.”

“But why did she agree to do it?” Scarlett asked. “I don’t understand.”

Ariel sharply inhaled. “I forced her to do it.”

“Damn it, Ariel,” Scarlett sighed. “Why?”

“I wanted Jamie to pay. I wanted him to think he had someone and then for her to just vanish without trace. But obviously that didn’t happen. The fact she actually fell for him is something I will never be able to comprehend…”

“I can’t believe you had the balls to ask her to do something like that…” Scarlett trailed.

“She would have done anything for me,” Ariel sighed, looking down at his hands.

“Wow, you’re sure of yourself aren’t you?” Scarlett mumbled.

“I never would have done anything to hurt her…”

“Oh yeah, right,” Scarlett mumbled. “Coming from you – Ariel Conroy the cyber terrorist that can’t keep his germaphobe hands to himself.”

“No, really.” Ariel sighed.

“You really loved her didn’t you?” Scarlett asked. 

Ariel nodded. “I did. But not anymore…. I have you.”

Scarlett sighed.

“I’m so sorry I didn’t tell you but I guess you’d have reacted like this. Because I guess, in retrospect it was something really fucking crazy to have done.”

“But this is you we are talking about, Ariel.”

“I know but—”

“But nothing, I just can’t believe you didn’t trust me enough to tell me Ariel. Even if you just told me you were married before and spared me the looney backstory that went with it. A marriage is a marriage, that’s kinda huge, don’t you think? You made a commitment to another woman and you never told me. Like yeah you say you’re over her now, but you were the one looking for her—”

Ariel placed a finger to Scarlett’s lips. “Let me stop you there… I was looking for Hawkwind to find Jamie, I promise you. Like I’ve said… This Layla, she means nothing to me. She’s the boring version of Hawkwind that we created for Jamie…”

“I don’t think I believe you Ariel.”

“Scarlett, you have to!” Ariel replied.

Looking into his eyes, she was sure she’d never seen him more vulnerable, he was telling her everything – of course she knew he was telling the truth, she just couldn’t believe it was so twisted.

“Please Scar. I’ve never felt this way about anyone. The way I feel when I’m with you its—”

“And you never felt this way with Hawkwind?” Scarlett asked folding her arms. 

Shaking his head Ariel looked into Scarlett's eyes. “It was more physical with her…”

“Oh god, I don’t need to know…”

“Of course I loved her, I married her Scar. But not anymore. Please believe me.”

Ariel placed his hand on top of Scarlett’s, squeezing it gently as they gazed at one another for a few moments. Ariel’s hand moved to Scarlett’s thigh. Leaning in, Scarlett couldn’t help but find herself drawn to Ariel, even if she was very annoyed with him. Their lips met and they kissed for a few moments, interrupted by Gordie making retching noises in the background.

“Get a room!” Gordie yelled. “Oh wait you can’t, we’re on a cliff!”

“Shut up!” Scarlett said as she turned back to Ariel as he wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close.

“Can we go now?” Gordie asked with a sigh.

“We’d better go, it’s getting dark,” Ariel said as he held his hand out for Scarlett to take, pulling her up as they walked back to the car together.

“Jeez, took you both long enough!” Gordie whined.

“Just get in!” Scarlett laughed, ruffling his hair and pushing him towards the car.

“Fine!” Gordie heckled, climbing into the backseat.

“Do you want me to drive?” Scarlett asked as Ariel rubbed his eyes.

“Are you sure?” Ariel asked, fiddling with the keys in his hands.

“Yeah.”

“Alright,” Ariel smiled tossing Scarlett the keys.

Climbing into the car, Scarlett drove off. She didn’t know where she was going, she just followed the road. Ariel and Gordie were asleep – she looked at the clock, another day had passed by.

There were 21 days until the comet was going to hit.

Glancing at Ariel and Gordie, a smile made its way onto her face – this was all she needed and was definitely all she required to make her happy, even if she died – if she was to die with Gordie and Ariel beside her, she would die content. Scarlett was pulled away from her morbid thoughts when she heard a faint beeping sound, looking at the dashboard she let out a groan, the tank was nearly empty.

“Ariel,” Scarlett mumbled nudging him to no avail. “Ariel!”

“What,” Ariel yawned as he sat upright rubbing his eyes. “What is it, Scar?”

“We’re out of gas, or are nearly out of gas…”

“There’s a gas station up ahead.”

“It won’t be open, will it? It’s nearly 2am.”

“Well, the world is ending I don’t think people care about paying for shit anymore.”

“Oh,” Scarlett nodded. “That’s true.”

Scarlett pulled up at the gas station, Gordie was still fast asleep.

Ariel got out of the car, groaning as he did.

“I’ll go and get some food,” Ariel said.

“Okay, I’ll fill the tank.”

Ariel walked towards the shop. “See, the doors been broken. No one gives a shit.”

“Yeah,” Scarlett said. “Well don’t be too long.”

Filling up the tank, staring at the payment screen for a few moments, Scarlett decided not to pay. Walking towards the front of the car she gasped when she saw that Gordie had gone, the car door was left open. Walking to the open door she gasped as she saw traces of blood.

“Scarlett,” a familiar voice spoke.

Turning around she saw Paddy and the strange woman. The woman had a gun to her brother’s head as tears threatened to fall from his eyes, blood stains on his temple showing that he had suffered a blow to the head.

“For god’s sake!” Scarlett shouted. “Let him go!”

“And why would we? You’re a little bitch!” the woman screeched.

“We asked you to do us one simple favour and you couldn’t even do that for us, could you Scar-Scar?” Paddy taunted, edging uncomfortably close towards Scarlett. He pinned her against the car, using all of his weight to keep her down. “So now, I’m just gonna have to kill you for causing us so much trouble…”

“Fuck you,” Scarlett said spitting at the man, kicking his crotch she watched as he collided to the floor in agony.

Smiling, Scarlett grabbed a gun from her jacket. Breathing heavily, relief washed over her when Ariel marched out of the store, gun in hand as he approached the woman.

“Let him go,” Ariel ordered. “Or I’ll blown your brains out.”

“Ooh he’s a clever one!” the woman mocked. Pushing Gordie away she turned to Ariel, twisting his arm and grabbing the gun from him, shoving him into one of the garage posts – Scarlett watched in horror as the woman punched him.

“We want you, Ariel. Well, I mean – my boss requires you.”

“Sorry, I’m busy,” Ariel smiled shoving the woman away from him.

Paddy grabbed Scarlett’s leg, digging his nails into her skin as he climbed to his feet and once again rammed her into the car door, gasping as her body collided with the metal. Helpless against his grip, Scarlett gave in as the man wrapped his hand around her throat and pointed a gun to her head.

“Come with us Ariel, or the girl dies,” Paddy explained.

“Don’t hurt them,” Ariel said. “Please, I’ll come with you – just don’t hurt them.”

“Fine,” the woman nodded, watching with delight as Ariel raised his hands above his head.

“Take me just please, don’t hurt Scarlett,” Ariel said edging closer towards Paddy who loosened his grip as Ariel approached.

“Thank you for your co-operation,” Paddy smiled with a nod, hitting Ariel across the head with his gun, Scarlett watched as he collapsed to the floor. The woman then injected him.

“Shit, what are you doing?” Scarlett gasped.

“Oh, you’ll see,” Paddy smiled walking towards her as he injected her in the arm. “Just relax.” Paddy’s voice rung through her ears as she collided to the ground, her eyes closing as the last thing she saw was the woman lifting her brother from the ground.


	11. Chapter 11

“Here she comes,” a voice echoed around inside Scarlett’s head as her eyes opened, adjusting to the white lights in the ceiling above her. “She’s waking up,” the voice continued. Squinting, Scarlett let out a groan, feeling a sharp pain in her arm she winced.

“Where am I?” she asked, turning her head as she saw a strange man standing over her, wearing a white coat.

“Hello Scarlett, I am Doctor Samuel,” the man explained – his accent English.

“Shit, am I in England?” she asked, attempting to sit up.

“Lie down,” the doctor advised, grabbing her arms and pushing her back down. “Trust me, it’s for your own good.”

“Is she awake?” a voice croaked.

“Y-yes,” the doctor replied with a sigh.

Scarlett’s gaze turned towards the door, an old lady walked through. Considering she looked quite aged she seemed rather glamorous, definitely a rich lady – Scarlett thought to herself.

“So you’re the one who’s been getting my grandson into all sorts of trouble, are you?” the woman asked.

“Huh?” Scarlett replied, placing a finger to her throbbing temple, closing her eyes.

“Ariel..”

“What about him?” Scarlett responded. “Wait.” Scarlett’s eyes shot open. “Are Ariel and Gordie alright? Where are they?”

Attempting to climb out of the bed, Scarlett gasped upon realising she had been bound to the bed. “What the hell?” Scarlett muttered looking to the old lady who seemed very pleased with herself.

“I don’t want to hurt you Scarlett dear,” the woman explained.

“Well, what do you want?” Scarlett replied.

“I want you to tell me about my grandson, all I know is that he’s a little twat.”

“Woah,” Scarlett gasped. “You’re not joking, are you? You’re his grandmother?”

The lady nodded.

“He’s awake,” a familiar voice rang throughout the room. Looking up Scarlett noticed she was on the ground floor, Paddy was menacingly leaning over the railings of the next floor looking down at Scarlett and the lady. “Ariel is awake.”

“What about my brother, you ass!” Scarlett seethed.

“I told you she was a mad one!” Paddy laughed. “She nearly killed my dear Pet!”

“Pet?” Scarlett convulsed.

“Petra, her name is Petra,” Paddy explained.

“Wow.”

“So…” The lady began. “What do you know about my grandson?”

“Well, I haven’t exactly known him for long.”

“Really?” the lady asked, tilting her head.

“Really.”

“Yes.”

“How long?”

“Just over a week.”

“Stuff of nonsense!”

“What do you mean?” Scarlett asked.

“You’ve been here for 10 days, unconscious!” the lady laughed.

“Are you joking?” Scarlett asked, wide eyed. “That means there’s only 11 days left!”

“Calm down, dearie.”

“And why the hell should I?”

“You can stay here with me.” She smiled.

“And why the hell would I want that?” Scarlett mumbled.

“You’re with Ariel aren’t you?” she asked. “I need him.”

“I don’t understand,” Scarlett sighed.

“It’s fine, you’re attached to my machines, that’s why.”

“Well what the hell are you doing to me?” Scarlett asked, looking down at the line in her arm. “Have you been drugging me this whole time?” Scarlett screamed.

“We have been providing you with nutrients.”

“I could have done that myself back home, thanks.”

“I told you, I needed Ariel!”

“But why?” Scarlett asked.

“Oh well…” the lady sighed. “I’d better go and speak to Ariel.”

The lady smiled at Scarlett, exiting the room and walking up the concrete steps to the room where Ariel was, leaving Scarlett confused.

***

Ariel blinked, staring up at the intense light as his eyes wandered to the opening door. A woman walked in.

“Ariel dear,” the lady croaked.

Ariel’s eyes widened. “Who are you? Where am I?” he asked, trying to get up but he too had been tied to the bed. “What the—” he looked down at himself, staring at the white medical gown he was wearing. “What’s going on?” he breathed as the woman pulled a seat towards the bed, sitting down opposite him.

“Have you ever met your father, Ariel?” she asked.

“No.”

“But you know him?”

Ariel nodded.

“He was a good looking man… Shame he didn’t have any more kids.”

Rolling his eyes, Ariel let out a huff.

“Ariel, we’ve done some tests and you’re not clean,” the lady continued with a sigh.

“Pardon?” Ariel mumbled.

"Your blood…”

“What about it?”

“It’s not exactly clean.”

“What the hell does that mean?” Ariel spat.

“Hepatitis I’m afraid.”

“Right…” Ariel nodded looking at the old lady who was attached to a machine that several wires ran from. “Let me guess, you needed my blood.”

The lady nodded.

“But why?” Ariel asked.

“You’re my family!”

“What?” Ariel asked, eyes widening.

“I’m your grandmother!” she said, placing a bony hand onto his arm.

“What?”

The woman sighed, sitting back.

“I don’t get it, how did you find me?” Ariel asked. “I like to stay hidden, and I’m good at it.”

"Well, Paddy and Petra were tracking your uncle Scotty…”

"Wait a minute,” Ariel gasped. “Scotty McNeil is my uncle?”

“Yep, my son! Him and Rhonda are twins—"

“Woah, what.”

“Anyway… because you’re not clean, I’ll have to kill you I’m afraid…” Snapping her fingers, Doctor Samuel entered the room shaking as he held a dish with a syringe in his hands.

Ariel wasn’t paying any attention, he was too busy trying to process the new information about his rather large family as it whirred around inside his head.

“Right,” Ariel sighed as the doctor lifted his sleeve, watching as Paddy and Petra entered the room Ariel rolled his eyes. “Wait, where’s Scarlett?” he asked glaring at Paddy.

“She’s just fine,” Paddy smiled.

Just as the doctor was about to insert the needle into Ariel’s arm, Ariel moved his arm away.

“What if I know something you don’t grandma,” Ariel stated. “Our family is bigger than you think.”

“Wait!” Ariel’s gran ordered. “What do you know?”

“What if Jude had another child…”

“Oh shut up, Ariel!”

“It’s true! I’m a twin… And what if my twin has a child you didn’t know about? Six years old!”

Ariel’s gran leaned forwards. “What’s her name?”

“Imagine all of that clean blood,” Ariel said with a nod. “Your own personal blood bank.”

“Tell me where she is!”

“No, it’s not going to be that easy,” Ariel said with a smirk. “My life for her. I’ll go and get her for you, only if you let Scarlett and Gordie come too, we won’t vanish. After all, this is a bunker, right? The more the merrier.” Ariel smiled.

His gran sat back in her chair, stern faced. “Fine… The girl can go with you but the kid stays here, call it an insurance policy so we know you’re guaranteed to come back. But if you don’t return with your twin’s child, I will kill the kid myself.”

“We have a deal,” Ariel said with nod, confident he could make this work.

“Get him some clean clothes! The girl too!” Ariel’s gran ordered with a snap of her fingers.

“Fine,” Petra huffed, turning on her heel as Doctor Samuel untied Ariel from the bed.

“Go and have a shower, Ariel,” his gran ordered. “The clothes will be ready for you. I’ll tell Scarlett to do the same.”

“Please don’t tell her about the deal with Gordie, she’ll kill me.”

“Well, either she’ll kill you or I will.” His gran smiled at him.

Ariel sighed, having been freed from the bed he was escorted to the shower room. Meanwhile, Petra was untying Scarlett from the bed as Doctor Samuel observed her readings.

“What the hell is going on?” Scarlett asked. “So now I can just go?”

“You and Ariel are going out, yes,” Petra answered with a huff.

“Are we? Why?”

“Ariel will explain. Now take these and go and have a bloody shower,” Petra ordered, handing her a pile of clothes.

Sighing, Doctor Samuel escorted Scarlett to another shower room.

After cleaning herself up, Scarlett got dressed. Glaring into the large mirror in the bland room she pulled the plain grey t-shirt over her head, and put her blue jeans back on, they had been washed. She picked up a jacket from the pile, it was a leather one.

“This will do,” Scarlett said with a nod as she tied her hair up.

Walking out of the room Petra nodded. “God you actually don’t look that bad once you’re cleaned up!”

Scarlett rolled her eyes. “Just take me to Ariel.”

“Fine.”

Petra showed Scarlett to a room where Ariel was waiting. As she entered the room she swore he soul left her body as Ariel was sitting in a chair looking very pleased with himself. His clean hair was swept across his forehead and he wore a plain shirt which was only buttoned up so far, Scarlett could see the St. Christopher pendant hanging from his neck, whereas she only ever saw it once before and that wasn’t exactly planned..

“So,” Ariel said pulling Scarlett from her thoughts. “We have to do something for my gran.”

“And what’s that?” Scarlett asked.

“I’ll fill you in on the details when we get going.”

“Right,” Scarlett nodded. “Where’s Gordie?”

“He’s staying here. It’s safer for him, trust me Scar,” Ariel explained.

“But what about your psycho gran?” Scarlett replied.

“Hey! She’s not psycho!” Petra scalded.

“Gordie will be fine, I promise Scar. I’ve made sure. Besides, we’ll be back here in no time as it turns out granny here has a bunker!”

“Alright. If you’re sure.”

“I am Scar.”

“Good job I trust you,” Scarlett smiled weakly.

Walking out of his grandmother’s large estate, Ariel and Scarlett were dropped off in Slough town, walking around Ariel surprisingly knew where he was going.

“So where are we going?” Scarlett asked, breaking the silence.

“To find my brother.”

Scarlett’s eyes widened. “Oh god, why?”

“He has something.. I require.”

Scarlett turned to him frowning. “Hawkwind?”

“No, a daughter.”

“Your daughter?” Scarlett asked as she felt herself become tense.

“God no!” Ariel laughed. “Never!”

“Jamie’s?”

Ariel nodded.

“Why?”

“Granny needs her blood.”

“Ariel, are you kidding me?” Scarlett spat.

“Hey, it’s our lives for that kid!”

“Seriously? That’s twisted, Ariel!”

“Well, that’s my family for you,” he said with a nod. “Oh and you’ll never guess what… Scotty and Rhonda McNeil are related to me!” he let out an exasperated laugh.

"What? You’re kidding!”

"I’m not Scar! They’re my auntie and uncle!”

“That means Spike is your cousin!” Scarlett let out a gasp, hitting Ariel's arm. “Everything you did to him!”

Ariel held his arms up in defence. “Hey, Scar! I didn’t know!”

Scarlett sighed. “You’re right… I just can’t believe you’re gonna go and snatch a kid!” Scarlett whispered the last part as people walked past them.

“Yeah but—”

“Jamie, oh my god Jamie!” a voice rang through the streets.

Both Scarlett and Ariel turned their heads to see a tall, flustered man running towards them, he was wearing a knitted jumper and didn’t really seem to be that bothered.

“Who’s that?” Scarlett muttered.

“Holy shit it’s Dave,” Ariel mumbled.

“Dave?” Scarlett asked.

"Jamie, holy shit – where have you been, man?” Dave asked smiling. “We were all looking for you, Paula was going nuts!”

“Uhhh, I was—” Ariel began to be interrupted by Dave.

"God Jamie, who’s this?” Dave asked, pointing to Scarlett. “Have you finally moved on from Layla?” he laughed.

“… You could say that.” Ariel smiled.

“Thank god!” Dave heckled. “She was a witch anyway!” Dave held his hand out. “Well, it’s nice to meet you….”

“Scar,” Scarlett smiled weakly.

"Scar? That’s pretty rad!” Dave nodded. “But I thought you went to see Layla last night? And when you didn’t come back home we were all worried sick.”

“No, I went to see Scar,” Ariel explained.

“Oh Jamie!” Dave laughed. “You’d better come home right now, Paula is worried sick and you have visitors!”

“Visitors?” Ariel asked, tilting his head

“Yes!” Dave smiled. “Your dad is back!”

"My dad?” Ariel gasped. “Why?”

“I dunno.” Dave shrugged. “He bought that hot nun with him again!”

“I’ll be there now, Dave.”

"Well, Scar can come too.”

“I know, give me a second.”

Ariel turned to Scarlett who was glaring at him.

“Ariel, what the hell are you doing?” Scarlett whispered. “You can’t pretend to be your brother, you ass!”

Ariel grinned. “Well Dave is supposed to be his best friend and he thinks I’m Jamie. I might as well give it a try.”

“But, why?” Scarlett sighed.

“I’ve been watching him for years. Let’s see if I can act like him.”

“Is this _really_ necessary?” Scarlett asked rolling her eyes.

“Uh, yes. I want to see if I can do this!”

“For the fun of it?” Scarlett scoffed.

"Well it might get us closer to the kid too.”

Scarlett sighed. “You’re unbelievable, you know that right?”

“Hey babe, I’m doing this for us,” Ariel explained intertwining his hand in hers. “Let’s go.”

“Fine... But if we get caught out I swear to god—”

“Don’t worry about it.”

***

Arriving at The Winton household, Scarlett tensed as they walked through the hallway. She had to remind herself to keep calling Ariel, Jamie.

“Paula, I got him!” Dave announced, slamming the door as they stood in the cramped hallway. “And we have a guest!”

“Finally Jamie!” a voice rang through the house. A woman marched towards Ariel wrapping her arms around him. “Where the hell have you been?”

“Sorry mum,” Ariel smiled. “I was with Scar.”

“You’re Scar are you?” Paula asked looking to Scarlett who just nodded. Paula smiled. “It’s nice to meet you! And it’s good to see you’ve finally moved on Jamie!”  
“Alright mum,” Ariel sighed with a smile. “Dave said my dad is here?”

“Yeah, they just popped in. That nun too. They’ve been debunking more false Jesus claims or something. I dunno.”

“Right,” Ariel nodded.

“Come and see him, then!” Paula ordered, dragging Ariel by the sleeve.

Ariel and Scarlett walked into the front room to be greeted by a priest and a nun sitting on the settee.

“Ah, Jamie,” the priest said standing to his feet. His thick American accent pierced the air. “My son!” he smiled, pulling Ariel in for a hug. “How are you?”

“I’m alright thanks dad. How’s the Vatican?” he asked, causing Scarlett to giggle.

“As holy as always,” the priest responded. He looked to Scarlett. “And who is this?”

“This is Scar,” Ariel explained.

“Scarlett,” Scarlett added as she held her hand out, as the priest accepted.

“Father Jude. But you can call me Jude.” He smiled at her. “And this is Celine,” he explained, pointing to the friendly looking nun that was sitting down.

“It’s nice to meet you, Scarlett,” Celine said, her thick Italian accent sounding throughout the room.

“You too.” Scarlett nodded.

“You’re American, Scar?” Jude asked.

“Yeah.”

“From where?”

“Atlanta originally.”

“Oh very nice,” Jude said with a nod. “I am from California.”

“Jamie, Scar – do you want tea?” Paula asked.

“Uh, yes please mum!” Ariel said, taking a seat as Scarlett sat beside him.

“I’ll give you a hand, Paula!” Celine smiled.

Dave sat down opposite Ariel and Scarlett.

“So…” Dave began, breaking the awkward silence. “Where did you two meet?”

“In the pub,” Scarlett nodded. “He came onto me.”

“Really?” Dave heckled.

“….Yeah.” Ariel nodded. “I just couldn’t help myself.”

“That’s sweet,” Jude said with a smile.

“How long has this been going on for, mate?” Dave asked.

“Oh, a good few weeks,” Ariel answered.

“So, all those times you said you were going to the bank… You were going to see Scar, right?” Dave asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Uh.. Yeah.”

Paula came bounding back into the room with a tray full of mugs of tea.

“Here you go,” she said hovering the tray in front of everyone to grab their teas. Arriving in front of Scarlett she handed her a mug. “I recognise you from somewhere,” she nodded.

“You’ve probably seen me around,” Scarlett said with a smile.

“Yeah, that’s it!” Paula laughed.

As Ariel and Scarlett drank their tea and started to become comfortable amongst these strangers under their false pretences the front door opened and closed.

“I’m home mum!” a voice echoed, sounding very similar to that of Ariel’s.

Scarlett looked to Ariel, wide eyes as a person identical to Ariel emerged in the doorway – Jamie was home.

“Mum?” Jamie asked as he looked around the room, shocked as he saw his brother sitting down drinking from his mug. “W-what is this?”

“Woah, what?” Dave asked.

“What the hell is this?” Paula asked, standing up. “Jamie?” she asked, walking towards her son in the doorway.

“Yes, it’s me!” Jamie responded. “Don’t tell me that’s who I think it is!” he said pointing to his brother. “ _Him_!”

“What the hell is going on here?” Paula raged, marching towards Ariel and Scarlett. “I don’t know what the hell you’re both playing at!”

“I just wanted to see my brother!” Ariel argued as a smile appeared on his face. 

“Like we believe you!” Jamie laughed.

“Honest!”

“And who’s this?” Jamie asked, pointing to Scar.

“So, you don’t know Scar?” Dave asked.

“No!” Jamie yelled.

“So you’re still with Layla?”

Jamie huffed. “Of course I’m still with Layla, that’s where I’ve been this whole time. I’m trying to be a dad to Frankie, remember?”

“Frankie…” Ariel whispered.

“Will you just get the hell out of my house, please?” Jamie said, becoming increasingly annoyed.

“I want to see Hawkwind,” Ariel lied. “It’s about our gran, Jamie.”

“You want to see _Layla_ about _our_ gran?” Jamie asked.

“Wait, my mom is alive?” Jude asked, wide eyed as he placed his mug onto the coffee table, standing up clearly in shock this his two sons were standing in front of him. “And you’re… Ariel?”

“Yes.” Ariel huffed. “Dad.” Folding his arms he turned to his dad. “Gran is alive, she made herself disappear.”

“She murdered my dad…”

“What?” Ariel blinked.

“Woah, no wonder you’re the way you are Ariel,” Jamie sighed. “A complete nutjob.”

“I can’t believe your psycho twin is here, Jamie! And I thought he was you – he told me he was you!” Dave explained.

“Well he would, wouldn’t he? He wants to get back with Layla,” Jamie answered with a sigh.

“I don’t!” Ariel argued. “I’m with Scar,” he explained clutching Scarlett’s hand tight. “Trust me, Jamie.”

“Trust _you_?” Jamie scoffed, running a hand through his hair as he placed his hands on his knees, breathing in and out. “What the hell is going on!”

“Just let me talk to Hawk.. Layla. Please,” Ariel responded.

“Fine.”

“But Jamie!” Paula argued.

“This is my house. They can stay here until Layla and Frankie arrive and then they can leave.”

“You can’t do that Jamie!” Dave retorted. “He’s psycho and she’s a liar!”

“He’s my brother and she’s with him. So shut up, Dave,” Jamie sighed walking out of the room.

Scarlett became increasingly uncomfortable as she felt Paula glaring in her direction, until she let out a gasp.

“I know you!” Paula shouted. “You’re that murderer. You murdered your dad!”

“I didn’t,” Scarlett mumbled shaking her head. “It’s not what you think.”

“Pff!” Paula laughed. “Well you and _him_ are a match made in heaven aren’t ya? Or should I say hell!” she said angrily pointing towards Ariel before marching out of the room.

“You murdered your father?” Jude blinked.

Scarlett blinked, shaking her head. “It’s complicated.”

“I’m sure it is,” Dave scoffed as he left the room.

“How come?” Jude asked.

“He was abusive…”

“Oh,” Celine gasped, taking a seat next to Scarlett. “You don’t have to talk about it.”

“He was just a horrible man…” Scarlett sighed, placing her head in her hands.

Ariel placed his hand on Scarlett’s back. “She killed her father to protect her younger brother, dad.”

“Oh,” Jude nodded. “Where’s your brother now, Scarlett?” Jude asked, leaning closer.

“He’s with gran,” Ariel responded.

“My mom?” 

“Yep.”

“Oh, wow.”

“Well you’re safe here,” Celine said in a reassuring tone.

“Well, the world is ending soon,” Ariel replied. “So not really.”

“You know what she means, Ariel,” Jude said with a smile.

“I just hope Gordie is alright,” Scarlett said with a sigh.


	12. Chapter 12

That evening, Layla and Frankie arrived at Jamie’s house – bounding through the door, Frankie ran to her father wrapping her arms around him.

Scarlett stood in the hallway next to Ariel, Layla’s eyes wandered to them, her expression changed from a smile to solemn glare when she set eyes on Ariel.

“What the hell,” Layla whispered to herself.

“Now Layla, I know this looks really strange—” Jamie began.

“Jamie.. why is your brother here?” she asked. “Let me rephrase that, your psycho twin brother..”

“He wants to talk to you apparently,” Jamie explained with a shrug.

“Me?” she asked with a blink. “And who the hell has he got with him?” she asked, rolling her eyes as she pointed at Scarlett.

“Her name is Scarlett.”

“Scarlett?” Layla asked, nodding to her. “Well, I’m not bloody talking to him.”

“Why not?” Ariel asked.

“What the hell Ariel, we’re not together anymore!”

“That’s rich!” Ariel laughed. “You were the one that left me!”

“And do you really wonder why?” Layla scoffed.

“We’re really not gonna do this now are we?” Ariel heckled.

“You started it!” Layla argued.

“Is that Uncle Ariel?” Frankie asked.

“Don’t call him that,” Layla said, touching her daughter’s shoulder. “Go in there with Celine,” Layla continued, pushing her daughter into the front room where she knew Celine and Father Jude would be.

Standing upright, Layla crossed her arms.

“What the fuck do you want?” Layla spat.

“Woah!” Ariel laughed. “It’s about my gran.”

“Your gran?” Layla said shaking her head.

“Yes.”

“Not yet. First, I want to talk to you Ariel,” Jamie said as he exhaled.

“…. Why?” Ariel asked.

“Because I want to.”

“But why?”

“Because I’m asking!”

“I don’t understand,” Ariel said.

“Just go and talk to him, Ariel!” Scarlett said pushing him forwards.

“Yeah, for gods sake Ariel!” Layla scoffed.

“Just come with me? Please,” Jamie asked as Ariel reluctantly followed him into the kitchen.

“Fine,” Ariel huffed. “I’ll go and talk to my long lost twin….” He walked past Layla, careful not to look at her.

Scarlett and Layla stood in the hallway as Jamie and Ariel entered the kitchen.

“What is it, Jamie?” Ariel asked with a sigh.

“Sit down,” Jamie said pointing towards a seat opposite him at the kitchen table.

“Why?” he asked rolling his eyes.

“Because I’m asking, that’s why!”

“Alright, keep your knickers on!” Ariel sighed, dragging the chair as he sat down. “What?”

“I just want to know why you thought it would be funny for you to set me up with Layla, as a joke… Why did you do that, Ariel?”

Ariel shrugged. “It was a good idea at the time. You were just so boring, Jamie. All you had was Paula and Dave. That’s not exactly a grand circle, is it?”

“You grew up on the commune with Layla, didn’t you?” Jamie asked.

“No, I grew up on the commune with Hawkwind,” Ariel responded folding his arms. “Until she ran away with you.”

“Well that’s your own fault, isn’t it?” Jamie asked. “You decided to take the piss out of me and it came back to haunt you, didn’t it…”

Ariel nodded. “Well yeah… But I don’t need her anymore.”

“And why is that?” Jamie asked.

“I have Scarlett.”

“Are you sure about that?” Jamie asked.

“Of course I bloody am! Trust me, I’m not muscling in on you for a woman if that’s what you think!” Ariel laughed.

“If you say so.” Jamie crossed his arms. “But if you go anywhere near her—”

“Relax you cretin!” Ariel sighed. “I’m not going to am I.”

“Ariel, can you tell me what mum was like?”

“ _Is like_ ,” Ariel corrected.

“What?”

“She’s still alive, you know?”

“No I didn’t.”

“Well, yeah she is. She’s not all there in the head, Jamie. Trust me, it’s not pretty. I had to put up with her mood swings, her erratic behaviour and the constant comparisons to you from such a young age, I just – don’t think I give a fuck anymore.”

“How do you know she’s still alive?” Jamie asked.

“Well, someone has to pay her hospital bills. And yes, it’s me – the son she doesn’t give two fucks about, you see the irony there, Jamie?”

“You pay her bills?” Jamie asked. “With what?”

Ariel blinked. “What do you think I use? Fucking sugar?”

“No, but you’re a cyber terrorist, surely you can’t have any bank accounts.”

Ariel leaned in. “Like you said, I’m pretty nifty with computers.”

“What’s wrong with her?” Jamie asked.

“Oh, she thinks you’re holy.” Ariel shrugged. “Always called you her special boy even though she only ever saw you once! I was the one she didn’t give a shit about, and she still doesn’t.. She’s too far gone now anyway…. How the fuck is that fair?” Ariel asked. “It’s not fair.” Ariel sat back, staring down at his hands. “All of my life, I was compared to you. Jamie, the brother I never knew, but it’s fine – mum worshipped him so that should’ve made it fine, right?”

“Look Ariel, I know you have this huge grudge against me—”

“Dear god, spare me the lecture,” Ariel groaned, running a hand through his hair. “I really don’t care.”

“Well I do,” Jamie stated. “And you’re under my roof. So bloody listen to me!”

Sighing, Ariel looked at his brother. “Go on.”

“I know mum dumped me in a carpark thinking I deserved better, but I really don’t. Look at me Ariel, we’re the same.”

“We are _not_ the same,” Ariel laughed shaking his head. “You’re just… not me.”

"Well you had enough fun pretending to be me, didn’t you?” Jamie asked, causing a snigger from Ariel.

“It was too easy. You’re just too predictable,” Ariel explained.

Jamie shook his head. “Even though we are twins, we have different personalities!”

“Jamie, I watched you for years… I could murder you and everyone would think I was you.”

“And I suppose that’s some sort of threat, is it?” Jamie asked.

“No, just a warning…”

“You really have got to stop being like this Ariel. It’s not normal!”

“And your point is?” Ariel scoffed.

“I don’t know what possessed mum to dump me and keep you – but please know, I have nothing against you.”

“Against _me_?” Ariel retorted. “That’s rich!”

“Well, other than the fact you thought it would be funny to set your wife up with me only for her to leave you and fall in love with me.” Jamie loosened his tie. “So no, maybe I should be thanking you for that, actually. We have a beautiful daughter.”

“Yeah…” Ariel trailed. “Frankie?”

Jamie nodded.

“Look, Ariel.” Jamie started. “I know we have our differences but the world is ending, we might as well just forget about all of the shit of the past.”

“It’s easy for you to say that. With your lower middle management job, with a cushty life to go with it…” Ariel sighed.

“Well, no one asked you to become a cyber criminal did they, Ariel?” Jamie scalded.

“Well, I ran away, didn’t I? I couldn’t put up with mums shit. At the age of 18 I ran away, Hawkwind came with and that’s when we got married if you’d really like to know!”

Jamie blinked. “Wait… So you were married to her for 5 years before you decided it would be funny to set her up with me?”

Ariel nodded.

“You can’t tell me there still aren’t any feelings there?” Jamie asked. “This is Layla we’re talking about!”

“I’ve had 6 years to get over it, I’m fine.”

“I don’t think I believe you.”

“Well trust me.”

“That’s the thing… I don’t.” Jamie sighed, placing his hands to his face. “Just don’t hurt her, yeah? We have a daughter to think about, Ariel.”

“We’ll all be dead in 10 days anyway…” Ariel trailed, having not told anyone else about the bunker. “No one is thinking about anyone except themselves,” Ariel responded dragging his arms from the table.

“You’re a mood killer, aren’t you?” Jamie said rolling his eyes.

“Well it’s true, Jamie.”

Meanwhile, Scarlett and Layla were still stood in the hallway.

“How did you meet him, then?” Layla asked as she leaned against the wall with her arms crossed.

“Sorry… What?” Scarlett asked, having been pulled from her thoughts.

“You and Ariel!”

“Oh that…”

“Come on, tell me!”

“Uh, he broke me out of prison…”

Layla laughed. “You’re bloody joking, right? So not only do we have a cybercriminal under our roof, but a woman who was in jail – fucking hell!” Layla covered her face. “What did you do, then?”

“None of your business.”

“I bet it was something fucking awful. Look at you…"

Scarlett looked to the floor, letting out a sigh as she ran a hand through her hair. “So, what’s life like now you’ve tried both twins?” Scarlett asked.

“What the fuck did you just say?” Layla asked.

“You heard me.”

“Are you kidding me?” Layla asked. “You do realise I was made to see Jamie against my own will, right? It was a cruel joke that never should have happened, I didn’t think of him as a person to begin with and when I met him, the joke wasn’t funny anymore. I felt awful.”

Scarlett sighed. “Didn’t stop you from fucking him though, did it?”

“I love Jamie.”

“Who was better?” Scarlett asked with a grin.

“Shut the hell up, I’m warning you.”

“Or what?” Scarlett asked. “You’ll set Jamie onto me? What’s he gonna do – throw a banknote at me?” Scarlett laughed.

Layla rolled her eyes. “Like I’ve said – I love Jamie, no one else. So don’t be a little bitch.”

“Of course you do.. You loved Ariel too, didn’t you?” Scarlett asked.

“Exactly, _loved_ – past tense, babes!”

“Oh okay!” Scarlett laughed. “After all those years together and you think you still don’t love him?”

“Well.. Yes. As an adult, I see how twisted he is. I could never love someone like that!”

“Twisted?” Scarlett laughed. “Ariel is fucking damaged. He’s hurt – he needs someone to show and give him the love he clearly didn’t get as a kid.”

“Fucking hell!” Layla laughed. “You’re a psychiatrist now, are you?”

“No, but after being with him constantly for days on end, it’s easy to see this toxic mindset and living space which he has created for himself. It’s not healthy, can’t be good for anyone. He just needs someone to be there for him.”

“Well you two will be very happy together anyway,” Layla scoffed.

“What does that mean?”

“Ariel is a psychopath too!”

“Alright. Thanks, love.”

“Huh?” Layla asked with a sigh. “Are you alright. Like seriously, have you not lost your marbles a tiny bit? I was 18 when I ran away with Ariel. I was too young to know any better, and how old are you?”

“23.”

“See, he always goes for the immature ones!”

“Excuse me, I’m not a kid – I can take care of myself!”

"Oh, I bet you can!” Layla laughed. “How about you go and take care of yourself over there,” Layla scoffed as she pointed towards the front room.

Walking into a different room Scarlett sat down, rubbing her tired eyes she exhaled as the room was silent.

“Where in the States are you from?” Layla asked as she followed her into the room.

“Atlanta.”

“Right, nice.”

“It really isn’t,” Scarlett said with a light laugh.

“Really?”

“Nope.”

“Trust me, you can’t get any worse than Slough,” Layla laughed. “And I should know, I live on a bloody canal boat!”

“A canal boat?” Scarlett asked with a smile. “You all live there?”

Layla shook her head. “Not Jamie.. he just visits. We’re kinda in the middle of things at the moment. Still married but in a rut.”

“Oh.” Scarlett nodded. “Ariel told me about the time he tried to get you back after your wedding to Jamie, that was a really pratty thing to have done.”

“Yeah… I was pregnant too. Obviously.”

“Yes, Frankie.”

“So, at the airport Ariel came to find me, and I was so scared Jamie would find out what I’d done so I ran away – Scarlett, I left him all alone. I felt awful. And well, now he’s found me again and we’re working through our shit. If anything, we’re doing it for Frankie.”

“Frankie should be the most important thing in the relationship. It should be the same with any parents – the child comes first.”

Layla nodded. “I just don’t want her to get hurt.”

“She won’t.”

“How do you know?” Layla asked.

“I don’t, I’m trying to be positive!” Scarlett laughed.

“Right, thanks,” Layla responded smiling weakly. “God it’s late..” she sighed, standing up. “I’d better go and check on Frankie, especially after all the shouting we’ve all been doing.”

“Yeah,” Scarlett said.

As Layla left the room, Jamie and Ariel entered moments later.

“Right,” Jamie said looking down at his phone. “You can both stay in the spare room, Frankie is in Dave’s room because Celine didn’t mind having the sofa and Jude… dad is on the other sofa.”

“Dave?” Scarlett asked.

“My friend,” Jamie explained.

“God yeah, sorry!” Scarlett laughed. “Where is he, anyway?”

“Gone with my mum for some reason,” Jamie said with a sigh as he placed his phone into the pocket of his blazer. “I’ll show you upstairs.”

“Right, thanks Jamie,” Ariel said.

“Don’t worry about it, just don’t murder us all in the night..”

“Well, I can’t make any promises,” Ariel said with a laugh.

“Are you going to say goodnight to dad and Celine?” Jamie asked.

“Why would I?” Ariel asked. “I’m not 5, Jamie…”

“Well you know, you hadn’t met him before today.”

“It’s fine.”

“And they’re leaving the day after tomorrow, they have to go the Vatican for some reason and they’ll be back before the comet hits.”

“Ah I see,” Ariel said as he looked to Scarlett with a smirk. “They’re not leaving until the afternoon are they?”

“No.” Jamie sighed as they reached the top of the stairs. “Your room is that one,” he said pointing to a white door. “If you want anything, give me a shout.” Jamie looked to his brother who didn’t answer him. “Well… Goodnight,” he said as he trailed off.

“Goodnight Jamie. Thank you,” Scarlett said as she and Ariel entered the rather large room.

“Fair play, he has enough bedrooms doesn’t he?” Ariel asked.

“Beats your Evil HQ!”

“Stop calling it that!” Ariel laughed as he let out a groan as he climbed onto the bed. “I’m tired as fuck.”

“Same.”

“Well come here!” Ariel laughed, grabbing Scarlett’s waist as he pulled her towards him, causing her to fall onto him.

“Stop!” Scarlett giggled as she lay on the bed next to him, staring into his tired eyes she ran a hand through his dishevelled hair. “Are you alright, Ariel?” she asked.

“Yes.”

“Are you sure? You’ve had a tough day.”

“Don’t act like you haven't either – you met my ex-wife, and we heard you arguing by the way… Every word.” Ariel smirked.

“Oh god you didn’t.”

“We did!”

“Great, Jamie probably hates me now.”

“I doubt it – it’s Jamie.”

“He doesn’t even hate you!” Scarlett joked. “No, in all seriousness – I hope you two manage to work things out, Ariel.”

Ariel sighed, turning onto his back, he stared up at the plain ceiling.

“Well, goodnight,” Scarlett said as she turned away from him, climbing under the duvet she turned back around towards Ariel, draping her arm over his chest.

“Make your mind up!” Ariel laughed as he wrapped his arm around her.


End file.
